Always
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail Delaney. Elle sait qu'elle l'aime. SJ. Attention au rating. fic remise en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Always**

**Author****: Gail R. Delaney**  
Traducteur: Aybarra  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Jack/Sam – ne faites pas attention à tout autre 'soit disant pairing' qui apparaît... ça ne va pas durer.  
Rating: NC17 (chapitres 8, 9, 10)  
Spoilers: Surtout Grace, Chimera, Affinity, Threads... et plus généralement la saison 8.  
Timeline: Threads  
Résumé : Elle sait qu'elle l'aime.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est une combinaison de scènes qui se sont déroulées 'à l'écran', en extension de ces scènes, et additions/interprétations de moments que j'aurais aimés avoir vus se dérouler, ou peut-être qui se sont déroulés et que nous n'avons simplement pas eu la chance de voir. Aussi, si vous voyez des choses qui vous semblent familières – ce sont des moments de la série/épisode dont j'ai ressentis le besoin d'être réaffirmés pour écrire l'histoire. Certaines de ces scènes ont été abrégées pour alléger des parties qui n'étaient pas nécessaires pour atteindre mon objectif...

Feedback: YES!

Disclaimer: I make no money for this. Wish I did.. but oh, well. No copyright infringement intended.

Note du traducteur : Que dire, sinon que c'est une fic superbe. Mais bon, vous commencez à connaître Gail…

Remerciements : Un grand, très grand merci à Tia et à Samstar pour leur aide dans la correction de cette traduction. Merci les filles.

Remarque : Je voudrais remercier, Nanatonia, Aurélia, Linoubell et Julie qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster un commentaire sur le site. Mais j'ai bien peur que leurs commentaires ne soient supprimés car j'ai reposté la fic (problème sur le site).

Attention ! Cette fic est classée NC17 (je signalerai les trois chapitres concernés).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_Un instant, Sam parlait à la jolie petite fille aux cheveux bouclées qui affirmait que Sam la connaissait… puis l'hallucination fut partie… remplacée par son père. Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant que sa présence ne pénètre son esprit et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à travers le mal de tête qui fendillait son crâne en deux. Jacob Carter était assis à côté d'elle, ses mains posées sur la table devant lui. _

_« Es-tu heureuse, Sam ? » _

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Réponds simplement à la question. » _

_« Eh bien, pour l'instant les choses sont un peu difficiles. Mais pour parler généralement, oui. Je suis heureuse. » _

_« Non, tu ne l'es pas », dit-il avec une petite secousse de la tête. « Tu es contente. Tu es satisfaite. Tu contrôles. Et c'est le problème. » _

_Sam fixa un petit accroc sur la nappe bleue, réfléchissant aux mots de son père. « D'accord, je ne te suis vraiment pas là. » _

_« Je dis que tu rates quelque chose de vital dans ta vie, et le problème est que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parle. » _

_« Je _suis_ heureuse. J'ai vu et fait des choses que la plupart des personnes ne pourraient même pas rêver. J'ai une vie incroyable. » _

_« Et pourtant tu es seule. » _

_« Eh bien, dernièrement les rendez-vous ont été plutôt maigres. Mais, d'un autre côté, je suis coincée dans un vaisseau spatial. » _

_« Non. Toujours. » Son père fit une pause avant de continuer, se penchant vers elle, réduisant l'espace entre eux. « Tout le temps qu'elle a vécu, ta mère m'a montré un monde au-delà de la simple ambition et de la carrière. Elle a donné un sens à ma vie. Et l'a équilibrée. Et ce fut un honneur de l'aimer pendant la courte période durant laquelle elle a été avec moi. Et si j'étais jeune à nouveau, et que je la rencontrais pour la première fois, même en connaissant son destin, je recommencerais tout à nouveau. C'est ça… l'amour. » _

_Sam lutta contre les larmes aussi longtemps qu'elle put, mais entendre son père parler de la femme qu'ils avaient tous les deux aimée rendit les émotions trop fortes pour les retenir plus longtemps. Elle laissa couler les larmes alors qu'elle écoutait. _

_« Sam, je sais que tu te refuses cette expérience parce que tu penses que ça doit inévitablement se terminer dans la douleur et la solitude. » Il prit sa main, et même si son esprit logique savait que le contact n'était pas réel, Sam gémit au réconfort que le contact de son père lui donnait. « Il est temps que tu renonces aux choses qui t'empêchent de trouver le bonheur. Tu mérites d'aimer quelqu'un. Et d'être aimée en retour. » _

_Et puis il fut parti… _

-----------

_« Très bien, Carter. Levez-vous. Allez. » _

_La petite fille disparut dans un clignement des yeux de Sam, et la silhouette familière du Colonel Jack O'Neill remplit l'encadrement de la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son visage caché par les ombres et sa taille une silhouette contre la lumière. _

_« Je me demandais quand vous vous montreriez. » _

_Il inclina sa tête, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. « Vous allez simplement rester assise là ? » _

_« Trop fatiguée, monsieur. » _

_Elle l'observa traverser la pièce, levant son menton pour garder ses yeux sur son visage alors qu'il la rejoignait. Il se pencha en avant et se laissa glisser sur le sol avec une douce plainte. « Samantha… » dit-il lentement, et elle pensa en elle-même combien il était étrange d'entendre son prénom sortant de sa bouche. « Je suis une création de votre imagination. Vous allez m'appeler 'monsieur' ? » _

_« Vieille habitude. Désolée. » _

_« Alors, vous allez vous sauver, ou quoi ? » _

_« J'ai essayé… » _

_« Alors vous abandonnez ? » _

_« Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire à présent. » _

_« Vous penserez à quelque chose. » _

_Sam se mordilla sa lèvre. « Vous venez me remonter le moral ? » _

_« C'est ce que font les amis… » _

_« Des amis… » _

_« Hé ! C'est vous qui parlez ici… Pour être tout à fait honnête. » _

_Sam se permit le luxe de simplement regarder Jack pendant quelques secondes. Se pouvait-il que ce soit si facile ? Les bonnes réponses étaient-elles ici ? Connaissait-elle la vérité et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de demander ? _

_« Et si je quittais l'Air Force ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose, ou est-ce juste une excuse ? » _

_Il l'observa, le plus petit des sourires étirant ses lèvres, avant de répondre. « Je ne vous demanderais jamais d'abandonner votre carrière. » _

Ce n'était pas une réponse !_ « Parce que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi-- ? » _

_« Carter-- » _

_« Je vous laisserai partir tout de suite si je savais. » _

_« Si facilement ? » _

_Sam fit une pause, secouant la tête. « Je n'ai pas dit que cela serait facile. » _

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrête si vous voulez vraiment savoir ? » _

_« J'essaie… » _

_Jack inspira et changea de position. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi le problème ici. Voyons… Je ne suis pas si compliqué. » _

_« Moi ? » _

_« Sam… Je suis une commodité. » _

_Elle hocha la tête, un lourd poids pesant sur sa poitrine. « Aussi longtemps que je pense à vous – fixant mon attention sur ce que je pense être inatteignable – il n'y a aucun risque d'être blessée par quelqu'un d'autre. » _

_Jack sourit. « Jacob avait raison. Vous méritez davantage. » _

_Sam écouta ses mots, mais était-elle certaine de vouloir les entendre ? Après si longtemps… était-ce ce à quoi cela se réduisait ? Une conversation imaginée avec une illusion ? _

_« Je serai toujours là pour vous », dit Jack. « Quoi qu'il se passe. Croyez-moi. » _

_Sam hocha la tête, refoulant l'émotion qui serrait sa gorge. « Alors quoi maintenant ? » _

_« Allez sauver vos fesses. » _

_« Une dernière chose… » _

_S'il était, après tout, une création de son esprit… quel mal y aurait-il à aller vers lui et se pencher pour un baiser doux et merveilleux ? Cela guérirait-il finalement sa curiosité ? Ou cela ferait-il courir son imagination plus follement ? Jack inclina sa tête, et attendit. _

_« Oubliez. » _

-----------

_« Quel est son nom ? » _

_« Quoi… ? » _

_« Vous fredonnez-- » _

_« Pete Shanahan. Il est policier. Ce n'est pas sérieux. » _

_« Et pourtant, vous fredonnez… » _

-----------

_« Vous me cachez quelque chose ! Vous n'avez pas essayé de m'embrouiller avec du charabia scientifique depuis deux jours et c'est un _drapeau rouge_ pour moi », dit Jack résolument, se tenant de l'autre côté de la table et de Sam, pointant un doigt sur elle. _

_Son cœur avait bondi quand il avait parlé depuis l'embrasure de la porte, et quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, il bondit à nouveau. Combien de temps pourrait-elle supporter cela ? Combien fou était ceci ? Elle aurait dû arrêter de réagir ainsi devant lui depuis longtemps à présent. Mais depuis quand avait-il commencé à remonter ses manches sur ses coudes comme cela ? C'était sacrément sexy, et sacrément gênant pour réfléchir… Sam pouvait à peine réfléchir. _

_Mais elle devait réfléchir. Bien sûr, Jack dirait qu'elle pensait trop. Deux semaines de trop ? Avant qu'elle puisse se raisonner, elle prit sur sa gauche la petite boîte en velours noir qu'elle gardait tout près pour la forcer à ne jamais oublier qu'une décision devait être prise. Elle la lui tendit. _

_« Pete m'a donnée ceci. » _

_Le regard de Jack tomba sur la boîte. Il la prit, mais elle vit dans ses yeux sombres qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il ouvrit la petite boîte qui émit un grincement, ses sourcils se soulevant quand il vit la bague à l'intérieur. _

_« Les gens portent habituellement ces choses sur leurs doigts… » _

_« Je n'ai pas dit oui. » _

_Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la boîte. « Et pourtant… vous n'avez pas dit non. » La boîte se ferma brusquement en claquant ce qui fit tressaillir Sam. _

_« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. » _

_Jack inspira. « Et… ? » _

_Il reposa la boîte en velours sur sa table avec un bruit sourd. _

_« C'était il y a deux semaines… » _

_« Ah… » _

_Un silence gêné – quelque chose qui arrivait entre eux uniquement quand le sujet de Pete était abordé – s'étendit entre eux. Jack posa ses paumes sur la table et se pencha en avant. Sam se violence pour contrôler ses nerfs rebelles. _

_« Vous savez, toutes ces années j'ai été concentrée sur le travail, je dois simplement assumer qu'un jour -- » _

_« Vous auriez une vie ? » _

_Elle rencontra son regard, détestant pourtant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait là. Il la comprenait toujours... connaissait toujours ses pensées. _

_Ensemble, ils hochèrent la tête et dirent doucement « Oui… » _

_Sam exposa ses arguments… les risques, le caractère injuste de faire partager sa vie à quelqu'un, la pensée d'être mère et de ne pas savoir ce que le futur… mais pour chaque argument, Jack avait une réponse. Espérait-elle qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait raison ? Qu'elle ne pouvait faire cela ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser Pete ? A la place, comme il le faisait depuis le début, Jack lui offrit simplement son soutien. Finalement, Sam soupira. _

_« Et pour vous ? Si les choses avaient été différentes… ? » Elle s'arrêta elle-même. La question était trop dangereuse… la possible réponse trop risquée. _

_Jack la fixa, ses yeux un masque sombre à toutes ses pensées s'agitant derrière eux. Puis ses lèvres se séparèrent, et il prit une lente aspiration. « Je ne serais pas ici… » _

_Sam retint sa respiration alors qu'il la regardait, et quand elle pensa que ses poumons allaient exploser d'un besoin urgent d'oxygène, il baissa son regard, se retourna et silencieusement quitta la pièce. _

-----------

_'Pourquoi est-ce que son père fixait Pete comme cela ? Pourquoi était-il si… difficile ?! C'était exactement pour cela qu'elle avait été nerveuse ! Dieu, Pete… s'il te plait, S'IL TE PLAIT ne dit rien de… stupide !' _

« C'est super », dit finalement Pete après plusieurs secondes de silence insupportable. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir. « Vous avez vraiment une de ces choses dans votre tête ? »

_'Oh, Dieu ! Non ! NON !' _

« Si par 'une de ces choses' vous voulez parler d'un symbiote Tok'Ra de deux mille ans ?... oui. »

Sam réprima à peine son gémissement. Cela se détériorait siiii vite. Où était Thor avec son rayon lumineux quand elle avait besoin de lui ? La chose étant, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir _qui_ elle voulait qu'il téléporte le plus.

« Sérieusement… Allez ! » dit Pete avec un gloussement nerveux. « Ca doit vous faire flipper parfois. C'est étrange ! »

Jacob passa son regard désapprobateur de Pete sur Sam, et Sam essaya de sourire, mais sut que c'était tout sauf convainquant. Elle s'attendait à moitié que Selmak fasse flasher ses yeux – simplement pour le plaisir de l'effet - et fasse connaître sa présence. Mais à la place, son père la regarda simplement – attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour sauver la situation.

Mais le salut vint sous une autre forme. Un doux bruit sec sur la porte.

« Papa ! »

« Bonjour, Jack. »

Bravo pour le salut ! Sam ferma ses yeux pendant le seul bref moment qu'elle pensa pouvoir se permettre avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, et trouva Pete la regardant avec une question dans ses yeux.

« Désolé je n'étais pas dans la Salle d'embarquement pour vous accueillir… des trucs à faire vous savez. Bonjour, Carter. »

« Monsieur… vous vous rappelez de Pete ? »

Jack tendit sa main à Pete, qui la prit, mais le grand sourire avait disparu de son visage. Un sourire était encore là, simplement beaucoup moins… sincère.

« Bien sûr que oui », dit Jack et Sam entendit presque le _comment l'oublier ?_ qui suivait derrière.

« Pete, voici le Général Jack O'Neill… le commandant du SGC. »

« Je me rappelle de vous depuis la… la femme avec les yeux brillants… Goa'uld ?... J'apprends encore le-- »

« Pete-- » dit Sam d'une voix basse, le coupant.

« Oui, eh bien… J'adorerais papoter, mais je ne peux pas rester. Des choses à faire… des formulaires de réquisition pour autoriser… amusant, amusant… » Jack jeta un salut désinvolte à son père. « Ravi de vous savoir de retour pendant un moment, Jacob. Vous savez où je suis si vous êtes intéressé par une bonne partie d'échec. »

« Merci, Jack. »

Jack fit un signe de tête à Pete, puis à elle. « Pete… Carter… au plaisir. »

Quand son regard rencontra le sien, le ventre de Sam se serra. Il haussa un sourcil, très légèrement, et d'un air pensif elle pressa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Puis il tourna sur les talons de ses bottes et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule une fois encore avec Pete et son père.

La partie de regards reprit.

« Alors… Sam m'a dit que vous étiez Général avant que vous… euh… »

« Que je choisisse de fusionner avec un symbiote. »

« Oui. »

« Oui, je l'étais. »

_Silence_

« Eh bien, Sam et moi sommes tous les deux ravis que vous ayez pu venir pour le mariage… Je veux dire, je sais-- »

Sam se figea au second coup sur la porte. « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Colonel Carter. »

« Ce n'est rien, Sergent Harriman. »

« Le Général désire parler avec vous d'une affaire urgente. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Dites-lui que je serai là tout de suite. » Sam se tourna vers Pete. « Je suis désolée, mais je crois que nous allons devoir nous arrêter là. Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps… »

« Non, c'est bon. Nous pourrons tous parler plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr… »

Pete tendit sa main à son père. « C'était super de vous rencontrer, monsieur. »

Son père ne dit rien, il inclina simplement sa tête et fit un _genre de_ sourire. Sam prit le bras de Pete et le conduisit hors des quartiers VIP vers les ascenseurs.

« Il fait ça souvent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le Général. Il te veut et tu laisses tout tomber… »

« C'est mon travail, Pete. »

« Et s'il avait besoin de toi pour une grosse urgence le jour de notre mariage ? Laisserais-tu tout tomber ? »

Sam s'arrêta et fit face à Pete, baissant sa voix pour que le Sergent au bout du couloir ne les entende pas. « _Essaies_-tu de commencer une dispute ? »

« Combien de fois avons-nous dû changer nos plans ou complètement annuler des projets parce que le Général O'Neill te voulait ou avait besoin de toi pour quelque chose ? »

« Pete, je suis dans l'Air Force… ceci n'est pas une surprise pour toi. Et surtout, je suis impliquée dans un projet qui parfois requiert que je sois ici quand je ne le veux pas… ce qui n'est pas non plus une surprise pour toi. Pourquoi dis-tu cela maintenant ? »

« Je le demande à nouveau… s'il disait qu'il avait besoin de toi le jour de notre mariage, partirais-tu ? »

Une image fulgura dans son esprit – pendant juste une seconde – d'un Jack O'Neill debout devant elle avec les mains sur ses bras. « J'ai besoin de vous… »

Elle cligna durement des yeux. « Il ne le ferait pas. »

« Tu le penses ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sam le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes, grinçant des dents contre la douzaine de remarques qui flottaient dans son esprit. Elle ne permettrait pas à Pete d'être l'instigateur d'une dispute comme cela – pas ici, pas maintenant. A la place, elle tourna sur ses talons et marcha vers l'ascenseur. Il suivit. Leur au revoir fut hâtif, et il n'y eut aucun baiser embarrassant sur la joue comme lorsqu'il était arrivé. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Sam relâcha un souffle.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte de Jack et il leva les yeux de son rapport. « Comment était mon timing ? »

« Parfait, monsieur. Merci. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Désolée pour ceci, Monsieur. »

« Une urgence ? »

« Non, juste un – malentendu. »

Jack garda son attention sur le dossier toujours ouvert sur la table. Même après plus d'une décennie dans les Opérations Spéciales, il ne savait pas s'il avait assez de sang froid pour contrôler son expression. Aussi, il tourna les pages et fit de stupides notes sur les marges qui ne signifiaient rien, hochant la tête à son explication.

« N'étais-tu pas supposée rencontrer Pete chez le fleuriste ce matin ? » demanda Jacob Carter alors qu'il se levait.

« Non, _Papa_ », dit Sam sèchement.

Jack risqua un rapide coup d'oeil sur Sam et son père, puis retourna à son rapport.

« Non, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu as dit… pour le mariage. »

« Je _sais_. »

'_D'accord, c'est vraiment trop difficile à écouter._' Jack leva sa tête, prenant une respiration fortifiante. « Allez-y, Carter. C'est censé être votre jour de congé de toute façon. »

« C'est bon, Monsieur… »

« Nah, Teal'c et Bra'tac doivent rencontrer les Jaffa... il n'y a rien à faire ici. Allez choisir les fleurs ! » et avec le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait rassembler, Jack se tourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il laissa tomber le rapport sur le coin de son bureau, et s'affala lourdement sur son siège, résistant à la forte envie de frotter son visage avec ses mains. A travers la vitre, il vit Sam et son père parler pendant quelques minutes encore – Sam semblant avoir avalé la plus grosse bestiole connue de l'homme – avant qu'elle ne tourne sur ses talons et descende les escaliers vers la salle de contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte. « Vous avez une minute, Jack ? »

« Pour vous, Jacob… toujours ! » dit Jack, faisant un grand signe vers le fauteuil vide.

Jacob ferma la porte et prit un des fauteuils en face de Jack. Avec un profond soupir, il s'assit, tirant sur la tunique en cuir brun que tous les Tok'ra semblaient porter. Le vieil homme sembla prendre un instant, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il passait une main sur ses maigres cheveux et le long de sa nuque. Il semblait fatigué – plus fatigué que Jack pouvait se rappeler l'avoir jamais vu. Ou aucun Tok'ra. Jack posa ses mains sur le bureau et attendit.

Finalement, Jacob ouvrit ses yeux, prenant une profonde aspiration. « Que pensez-vous de Pete Shanahan. »

« Je ne le connais pas. »

« Mais vous avez une opinion sur lui. »

« Pourquoi mon opinion est-elle importante ? »

« Jack, n'essayez pas de me raconter des conneries. »

Jack souleva ses sourcils et s'appuya sur son siège, prenant un crayon avec lequel il pouvait jouer. Il le fit rebondir, d'une extrémité sur l'autre, se concentrant sur le crayon au lieu de l'homme en face de lui.

« J'ai… des inquiétudes. »

« Dites-moi. »

Jack leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Jacob. « Jacob-- » Mais le regard ferme de l'homme était suffisant pour dire à Jack qu'il voulait entendre la vérité. « La seule raison pour laquelle Pete Shanahan connaît l'existence de la Porte des étoiles, le SGC, ou même _vous_, est parce qu'il a suivi Carter et collé son nez là où ça ne le regardait pas. J'ai dit à George de lui donner l'autorisation parce que c'était soit ça, soit la forcer à fabriquer un mensonge peu crédible. »

« Vous ne lui faites pas confiance. »

« Je ne le connais pas, Jacob. Mais non, il ne m'a pas donné de raison de lui faire confiance. »

« Donc, vous ne l'aimez pas… »

Jack lança le crayon sur le bureau. « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en votre instinct, Jack. »

'_Et si mon instinct était de composer accidentellement Netu et d'y envoyer Pete Shanahan ?'_ Mais Jack garda la réflexion pour lui, et se concentra à nouveau sur le crayon.

« Je pense que j'ai ma réponse… »

----------

Sam suivit Pete à travers les pièces vides de la maison qui était à présent apparemment _la leur_. Il était tellement heureux – tellement content de lui-même de faire cela pour elle – et de la surprendre si complètement – qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité.

Et jamais elle n'aurait douté…

La maison qu'elle avait décrite cette nuit-là… la _maison qu'elle avait toujours voulue_… c'était juste la description d'une maison qu'elle avait vue dans un magazine. Mais il avait tellement insisté parce qu'il voulait la 'connaître' vraiment, alors elle avait enrobé la chose.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait déniché une réplique presque exacte et l'avait _achetée_ sans lui en parler d'abord ?

Non pas que ce n'était pas une belle maison… ça l'était. Splendide, vraiment.

Mais à cet instant précis, le ventre de Sam faisait de drôles de boucles et à vrai dire elle se demanda pendant un moment si la plomberie fonctionnait car le déjeuner semblait peser sur son estomac.

Pete prit sa main et la laissa entrer dans la salle à manger, et Sam dut admettre que le vaisselier était magnifique. Elle voulut être extatique – savait que les autres femmes dans sa position le seraient – et espéra que par égard pour Pete elle faisait bonne figure.

« Donc, voici la cuisine. Comme je disais, elle n'est pas jaune, mais nous pouvons changer cela facilement. C'est la première chose que tu pourras mettre sur ma liste 'chéri, fais'. »

« Ta quoi ? »

« Liste 'chéri, fais'… tu sais… chéri, fais ceci et chéri, fais cela… »

Sam sourit et rit. « Oh ! je vois. » Elle regarda la cuisine. Ce n'était pas une grande cuisine, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas très cuisine donc cela n'avait pas une grande importance pour elle. Les meubles de rangement étaient en bois légèrement coloré, et le plan de travail en granite rose. Elle essaya de l'imaginer en jaune, et quelque part la couleur ne sembla pas s'accorder.

'_Le jaune s'accordait bien avec des meubles blancs et un comptoir simple. Net. Efficace.'_

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sam regarda son fiancé. Il souriait tellement qu'elle pensa que son visage pourrait peut-être craquer, et son étreinte sur sa main était ferme, comme s'il avait peur que, peut-être, elle s'enfuit de la maison en criant.

« C'est beau, Pete. Merci. »

Il l'attira pour la prendre dans ses bras, et alors que Sam reposait son menton sur son épaule, elle regarda les pièces vides au-delà. Ca pourrait marcher. _Ca devait marcher !_ Ceci allait être sa maison.

Et elle l'aimait.

Pensée positive… _Tu aimes la maison, Sam. Tu aimes la maison._

_Tu aimes la maison, parce que tu l'aimes lui._

Pete se recula, mais la tenait étroitement par ses mains et sa taille. « Ecoute, chérie. Je veux m'excuser pour l'autre jour quand j'ai rencontré ton père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ces choses… Je suppose que c'était finalement de mettre un visage à toutes ces fois où tu as été rappelée. Je pense que je suis contrarié par Jack O'Neill plus que je ne le réalisais. »

« Pete-- »

« Je sais… C'est stupide. Il fait son travail. Tu fais le tien. Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher. Tous les deux vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps, allant off world ensemble et d'autres trucs… et je pense que je suis jaloux qu'il partage une partie de toi que je ne peux pas. »

Sam baissa le regard, concentrant son attention sur un bouton brun sur sa chemise. Elle avait peur de regarder dans les yeux de son propre fiancé quand il parlait de Jack O'Neill comme cela. Que penserait-il s'il savait la vérité ? De ce qu'elle et Jack avaient admis une fois l'un à l'autre ?

Elle réalisa que Pete lui avait posée une question, et elle leva les yeux à nouveau, en les clignant. « Je suis désolée, quoi ? »

« J'ai demandé si le Général O'Neill était marié. »

« Oh. Euh, non. Il l'a été… autrefois. Mais plus maintenant. »

« J'allais dire que nous devrions l'inviter et… d'autres… pour dîner après que nous aurons emménagé. »

« Hum, bien sûr », se força-t-elle à dire. Mais à la pensée de partager un dîner avec son mari et son… et Jack O'Neill… son ventre fit une boucle étrange.

« Viens. Laisse-moi te montrer le jardin derrière. »

----------

'_Et le Emmy-Tony-Grammy-il-peut-vous-regarder-en-face-et-vous-mentir-Award va au Général Jack O'Neill !'_

Jack s'assit sur son canapé, penché en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux, une bière se balançant dans ses doigts. Il fixait le téléphone portable ouvert dans son autre main, le numéro du SGC déjà prêt sur l'écran. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'appuyer sur une touche.

Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Jacob – et de Sam – mais tout de suite, là, il se sentait comme le plus grand salaud sur la planète. Oublie ça – la planète était trop petite comme point de référence. La galaxie… bien sûr, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient étendus jusqu'à la galaxie de Pégase il pouvait aussi facilement être le plus grand salaud de tout cela.

Sa liste de griefs était trop longue à détailler, mais le pire d'entre eux battait dans sa tête comme un tambour.

Il aurait dû parler à Sam de Kerry au lieu de la laisser le découvrir comme elle l'avait fait…

Il aurait dû être honnête avec Kerry sur la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache… ce n'était pas 'quelqu'un'… c'était Sam.

Et il se tenait là… comme un stupide salaud… tandis que Sam essayait de lui parler – Dieu, il ne pouvait même pas commencer à concentrer son cerveau sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire – trop dégonflé pour dire quelque chose parce qu'il avait peur d'être pris la main dans le sac !

En colère contre lui-même, Jack appuya sur la touche du SGC et mit le téléphone sur son oreille. Il demanda à être transféré directement à l'infirmerie, et passa les minutes suivantes à parler avec le docteur de la base. Les choses n'étaient pas bonnes. Jacob Carter s'était effondré, et après avoir été transféré à l'infirmerie, il avait informé le docteur que Selmak était mourant. Des toxines mortelles du corps du symbiote avaient déjà commencé à se répandre dans le système de Jacob.

Il n'y avait pas d'espoir de survie.

Jack ferma les yeux, écoutant les pronostiques du docteur.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ca peut être n'importe quand, Monsieur. Il s'affaiblit rapidement. »

Jack se pencha davantage, posant son front contre la paume de sa main. Une lourde douleur serrait sa poitrine. _Jacob Carter_ Il n'avait pas connu l'homme longtemps, pas tout à fait six ans. Mais il respectait l'homme, et la pensée de sa mort…

« Est-ce que le Colonel Carter est avec lui ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il se racla la gorge et remua ses pieds, essayant d'imaginer une manière de formuler ceci… « A-t-elle… été informée ? »

« Des pronostiques ? Oui, Monsieur. Jacob a voulu faire cela lui-même. »

« Ah… ok. Etiez-vous présente quand… » '_Merde_ _!'_

« J'étais dans la zone d'observation à ce moment là, Monsieur. Le Colonel Carter a semblé bouleversée, mais avait apparemment accepté la nouvelle. »

'_Tu parles que ça aide!'_

« Très bien. Merci, Docteur. »

Jack ferma le téléphone avec un clac et laissa sa main retomber entre ses genoux. Avec un soupir, il leva sa tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Kerry était assise en face de lui dans le profond fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée, ses jambes croisées et ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« _Besoin ?_ »

Jack se leva, posant sa bière sur la table basse. « Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. »

« Il n'a pas sonné. J'ai appelé. »

« Oh. » Elle ne bougea pas du fauteuil, l'observant alors qu'il ramassait son portefeuille et ses clés sur le meuble derrière le canapé. « Est-ce à propos du père du Colonel Carter ? »

« C'est un allié Tok'ra », fut la seule explication qu'il donna.

« Et un ami ? »

Jack s'arrêta, son portefeuille à mi chemin de sa poche arrière. « Oui, c'est un ami. »

« Alors pourquoi ne disais-tu pas cela, Jack ? »

Jack acheva de mettre son portefeuille dans sa poche et ramassa ses clés. Il traversa la pièce, et se pencha pour embrasser rapidement ses lèvres. « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Il ne jura pas avant d'être dans son 4x4, et reculé dans la rue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jack s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie, voulant être sûr qu'il ne gênerait pas avant d'entrer. Deux infirmières s'activaient dans la pièce, une prenant les données du moniteur près de la tête de lit de Jacob, l'autre ajustant le flux du liquide de sa perfusion.

« Entrez, Jack », dit Jacob, roulant sa tête lentement sur l'oreiller.

Jack retira ses mains de ses poches et traversa l'espace, s'asseyant sur le banc à gauche du lit. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas vous demander comment ça va ? »

Jacob Carter gloussa doucement. « Non, probablement pas. »

Jack essaya de ne pas regarder trop sérieusement le visage du vieil homme. Regarder les yeux d'un homme faisant face à sa propre mortalité donnait toujours à Jack un sentiment de… déjà vu ? Mortalité ? La chair de poule ? Mais quand c'était un homme comme Jacob Carter, quelqu'un que Jack respectait davantage que la plupart des hommes, c'était particulièrement dur. Les infirmières finirent ce qu'elles avaient à faire, et laissèrent les deux hommes seuls.

Il joignit ses deux mains, se concentrant sur les charnières et les joints du lit d'hôpital. « Je pensais que Carter serait ici. »

« Je l'ai envoyée au mess. Je lui ai dit de manger quelque chose et de ne pas revenir avant. » Jacob essaya de rire. « Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle devait encore m'écouter. »

Jack sourit. « Je parie qu'elle a _adoré_ ça. »

« Elle m'a simplement fait plaisir. »

Jacob leva les yeux. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait le visage de Jacob, soit de fièvre soit de douleur, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour cacher à Sam. Si père et fille étaient semblables – et de ce que Jack avait vu durant les dernières années, ils étaient faits du même bois – il parierait sur la dernière. Jacob semblait fatigué, mais préoccupé.

« Que puis-je faire… » demanda Jack.

« Prenez soin d'elle, Jack. »

Le coin de son œil droit s'agita alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son expression. « Je prends soin de tous mes hommes, Jacob. Vous savez cela. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Jack. Et vous savez _cela_. »

« Ce n'est pas mon travail. »

« Mais ça le devrait. »

Jack prit une lente aspiration à travers ses narines. « De quoi parlez-vous, Jacob ? »

Jacob émit un râle et se détourna. « Vous deux êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Entêtés et si fichtrement déterminés à _suivre les règles_ que vous vous détruisez l'un l'autre dans l'opération. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, Jacob regardant fixement les recoins sombres de la pièce et Jack essayant de trouver quoi dire. Il prit une aspiration et la relâcha, gonflant ses joues, et s'arrêta avec ses lèvres séparées avant de parler.

« C'est mieux ainsi, Jacob. »

« Vraiment ? » Immédiatement Jacob reporta son attention sur Jack, ses yeux intenses. « Pour qui ? »

« Pour elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jack se pencha en avant tellement qu'il pouvait garder sa voix basse. « Ecoutez, Jacob. Visiblement, ça ne me fera _aucun_ bien de nier quoique ce soit ici. Mais je ne vais pas faire de déclarations, non plus. Ou de promesses. Elle est avec Shanahan. Il est mieux pour elle. »

« Mieux que vous… »

« Sans aucun doute. »

« Elle ne l'aime pas comme elle vous aime. »

Jacob aurait aussi bien pu prendre un marteau de forgeron derrière lui et frapper Jack au milieu de sa poitrine – cela aurait simplement eu le même effet.

« Quoi… est-ce que cela vous surprend ? »

Jack se leva et marcha jusqu'au pied du lit, tapant ses doigts sur le haut du graphique accroché là. Diable que oui… ça le surprenait. La première fois que Samantha Carter l'avait regardé avec _ce_ sourire, il avait été bouleversé. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré son regard de l'autre côté de la table de conférence et qu'il avait ressentit ce _clic_, il avait été presque sidéré. Et il y a quatre ans, quand ils se regardaient l'un l'autre à travers ce fichu champ de force – et qu'il avait pensé 'c'est ça' – et avait vu _tout_ dans son visage, il avait été quasiment sûr qu'il avait imaginé tout cela.

Le jour où elle lui avait parlé de Pete Shanahan – surtout le jour où elle lui avait parlé de sa demande – il s'était convaincu que tout cela avait été son imagination.

Alors, ouais… la pensée que _quelqu'un_ puisse penser que Samantha Carter _l_'aimait… ouais, ça le surprenait.

« Je ne vous ai pas aimé la première fois que je vous ai rencontré, vous savez. »

Jack inclina sa bouche en un sourire de coin. « Je fais souvent cet effet. »

« Vous savez pourquoi? »

« Eh bien, ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de ma personnalité radieuse. »

« C'était la façon dont elle vous regardait. Et plus important… la façon dont vous la regardiez. Pour être honnête, je vous ai catalogué comme étant un supérieur manipulateur qui avait déjà réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à contraindre ma brillante, magnifique fille dans une liaison illicite. »

Jack haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais Sam m'a dit que j'étais fou. Et, après la fusion avec Selmak et étant plus impliqué avec le SGC, j'ai appris de première main que c'était la vérité. Et j'ai changé mon opinion sur vous, Jack. »

« Je n'aurais jamais-- »

« Je sais que vous ne l'auriez jamais fait. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et elle non plus. Vous deux devriez avoir des médailles pour votre maîtrise. »

Jack était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Peut-être que si Sam revenait, Jacob abandonnerait la conversation. _'S'il vous plait, s'il y a un Dieu…'_

« J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais elle ne veut pas écouter non plus. Jack, vous avez été un père. Par l'enfer, pour moi, vous l'êtes encore. De toutes les choses que vous souhaitez pour vos enfants la première fois qu'ils sont dans vos bras, est-ce que la plus importante n'est pas qu'ils soient heureux ? »

Jack regarda fixement l'espace et hocha la tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur Jacob. « Elle est heureuse. Non ? »

Jacob soupira. « Regardez-la, Jack. La prochaine fois que vous serez avec elle, regardez vraiment. Ne la regardez pas en tant que son supérieur. Ne la regardez pas avec les barrières dressées parce que vous avez peur de voir quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas censé voir. Regardez-la. Voyez ce que vous savez être là. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Et puis quoi? »

« Vous devrez décider de cela, Jack. »

« Et ce serait bien pour vous ? »

Jacob sourit. « Vous avez finalement compris. »

Jack retourna sur le tabouret et s'y assit, se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Vous savez, je pense que c'est la première fois que j'ai 'la discussion avec Papa' qui ne se termine pas avec une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je n'étais pas assez bien pour sa fille. »

Jacob leva sa main de la couverture où elle reposait à son côté, et la posa sur l'épaule de Jack avec une tape ferme. « Vous êtes un homme bien, Jack. J'ai vu cela depuis longtemps. Ainsi que Sam. Vous êtes bien pour elle. »

« Je ne lui demanderai pas de choisir, Jacob. »

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le faire. »

« Ne pas avoir à faire quoi ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir Sam entrer dans la pièce, un représentant des aînés des Tok'ra la suivant derrière. Jack se recula, la main de Jacob tombant de son épaule alors qu'il rejoignait le nouveau visiteur.

« Janmack, mon ami. »

Alors que les deux Tok'ra conversaient, Jack s'éclipsa de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Sam debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses bras croisé sur son corps, regardant son père. Elle se tourna et le regarda. Jack s'arrêta et rencontra son regard, permettant un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Sam s'incurvèrent, sa tête s'inclinant sur le côté, ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs battements de son cœur avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers son père.

Jack prit une longue et lente aspiration pour ses poumons contraints et la tête inclinée, descendit les couloirs vers son bureau. Comme d'habitude, un tas de rapports et de paperasses l'attendaient, mais comme il essayait de se concentrer sur eux, son esprit refusa purement et simplement. Il fit rebondir son crayon d'une extrémité sur l'autre et fixa l'espace, son menton dans sa main, quand Kerry frappa à sa porte.

« Comment va le père du Colonel Carter ? » demanda-t-elle, en entrant dans la pièce.

Jack se redressa d'un bond, mais n'essaya pas de cacher le fait que la mort imminente de Jacob Carter pesait sur ses épaules comme un poids d'une tonne. « Ca ne semble pas bon. »

« Je suis désolée d'entendre cela. »

Kerry jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre dans la salle de briefing, paraissant mal à l'aise, avant d'avancer d'un pas et de refermer la porte. Puisque c'était quelque chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord, que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée quand ils étaient seuls, cela parut définitivement à Jack comme étrange.

« Fermeture de la porte… »

« Ouais », dit-elle, s'avançant vers son bureau. « Profondément symbolique. »

Kerry soupira et lui fit un étrange sourire, et Jack sut exactement ce qui allait arriver. Et au lieu de l'appréhender, ou du moins souhaiter qu'elle s'arrêterait et repenserait avant de parler… une pensée lui vint.

'_Nous y voici.'_

-----------

La pièce où Jacob Carter mourut était silencieuse à présent, et complètement sombre à l'exception de la lumière venant du couloir extérieur. Sam assise sur le tabouret à côté du lit, à présent vide, pleurait dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Elle avait dit à Jack qu'elle allait bien. Et ça n'était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. Chaque jour pour le reste de sa vie elle remercierait pour les six dernières années passées avec son père. Mais ça faisait encore mal. Il y avait ce trou béant dans sa poitrine qui aspirait ses poumons et pressait contre son cœur. Elle se sentait perdue. Pas comme quand sa mère était morte… sa mère lui avait été arrachée impitoyablement. Ceci était plus calme, plus doux… mais ramenait tant de souvenirs que Sam luttait pour les classer tous.

« Vous ne devriez pas être seule. »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, mais prit une aspiration alors que sa voix dérivait à travers la pièce. Sam laissa tomber sa tête en avant et joua avec la boule de mouchoir émietté dans sa main.

« Je ne pense pas que je devrais être avec des gens, non plus. »

Jack traversa la pièce, venant derrière elle, et s'assit sur le bord du lit assez près pour que son genou frôle son bras alors qu'il se recula. « Bon, alors que diriez-vous seulement de moi ? »

Sam leva les yeux et tenta un sourire. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse voir ses traits anguleux, et l'obscurité rendit ses yeux bruns presque noirs. Il noua ses mains, les laissant reposer, relâchées, dans son giron, avec ses manches relevées sur les coudes. Alors qu'il tripotait ses pouces, les muscles de ses avants bras se groupaient et se tordaient et Sam se concentra sur le mouvement… se laissant perdre dans cet acte simple plutôt que de penser trop à ce que les quelques jours suivants apporteraient.

« Avez-vous appelé Mark ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Je ne peux simplement pas… encore. »

« Voulez-vous que je-- »

« Non », dit-elle rapidement. « Non, j'ai juste… merci. »

Jack hocha la tête et recula pour faire pivoter ses pouces l'un autour de l'autre. Sam réalisa, avec une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, que plus que toute chose elle voulait se pencher et reposer sa tête dans son giron et fermer ses yeux au reste du monde. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, il ne la repousserait pas ou ne lui dirait pas d'être forte. _'Redresse le menton, soldat !'_ Mais elle savait que ce serait une erreur.

Surtout maintenant qu'elle était au courant pour Kerry Johnson.

« Carter, votre père m'a demandé de m'occuper de certaines choses… »

Sam leva à nouveau les yeux. « Comme quoi ? »

« Certains arrangements. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que vous vous inquiétiez de ça. Mais si vous préférez, je ne-- »

Sam se leva, ils furent alors presqu'au même niveau. « Merci… Monsieur. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de travers, puis se tendirent à nouveau. « Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas à la maison ? Je vous appellerai demain pour les précisions. »

Sam hocha la tête et soupira. La pensée de quitter la base pesait sur sa poitrine comme un pied d'éléphant. Elle aurait dû rentrer à la maison et commencer à téléphoner. Pete… Mark… Tante Olivia… tous les autres parents et amis.

« Je m'occuperai d'appeler les personnels militaires… »

Sam redirigea son regard sur lui. _'Walter Harriman n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Jack O'Neill quand il en venait aux affaires de l'ESP…'_ « Merci, Monsieur. »

« Arrêtez ça. »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De me remercier. »

Il glissa du lit, se mettant facilement sur ses pieds. D'où Sam se tenait, son action les amena à moins d'un souffle l'un de l'autre et juste pendant un instant elle se sentit balancer vers lui. Le sanglot la surprit, faisant échouer le strict contrôle qu'elle avait maintenu sur ses émotions depuis les derniers mots de son père. Cela la déchira et chassa tout l'air de ses poumons par sa violence.

Jack l'enveloppa de ses bras, tenant sa tête sous son menton avec une main large et sûre. Il ne parla pas, ne fit pas ces _chut_ agaçants que les gens font quand ils veulent que vous arrêtiez de pleurer. Il la serra simplement dans le noir.

----------

La maison de Sam était dans l'obscurité quand elle se gara dans l'allée cette nuit, et elle fut reconnaissante de cette solitude. Elle avait besoin de temps pour penser. Du temps pour trier les choses. Pour se réconcilier avec elle-même face au chaos des derniers vingt-quatre heures.

Elle entra dans la maison par le garage, et laissa tomber son sac et ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Se déplaçant en pilote automatique, elle prit un verre du placard et versa un merlot d'une bouteille ouverte dans le réfrigérateur. Mais quand elle leva le verre à ses lèvres, l'arôme piquant et fruité ne réussit qu'à faire tourner son estomac vide. Sam posa le verre intact.

Il y avait toujours les appels à donner, mais jusqu'à ce que les arrangements soient faits la plupart des appels pouvaient attendre. Les pires appels étaient faits. Mark, notamment. Et il avait promis de transmettre la nouvelle à autant de familles qu'il pouvait joindre. Moins d'appels à faire pour elle demain.

Elle avait essayé de joindre Pete, mais son Sergent lui avait dit qu'il était en mission jusqu'à minuit. Ce qu'elle savait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les jours se mêlaient ensemble et elle avait oublié.

Son estomac gronda, protestant de son manque de nourriture, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir rassembler assez d'enthousiasme pour préparer quelque chose. Elle quitta la cuisine et descendit le couloir vers sa chambre, quand le carillon de la porte sonna. Sam regarda sa montre. Qui pouvait être ici à cette heure tardive ?

Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir un adolescent avec de l'acné sur le visage et portant un chapeau « Luigi's pizzeria ».

« Oui ? »

« Euh, vous… » Il tourna la boîte de pizza qu'il tenait pour lire un morceau de papier. « Samantha Carter ? »

« Oui. »

« Tenez. »

« Je n'ai pas commandé de pizza. »

Il haussa les épaules et poussa la boîte vers elle. « Pas mon problème, madame. C'est payé, et je suis là juste pour la livrer, c'est tout. Oh, et voici. »

Sam, à contrecœur, prit la boîte de pizza, et puis le pack de six coca light frais. Il sauta hors de ses marches et grimpa dans sa voiture, la laissant perplexe debout devant sa porte ouverte. Alors l'arôme d'ananas et de jambon dériva de la boîte, et l'estomac de Sam gronda.

Elle rentra dans la maison puis dans la cuisine, posa la pizza sur le comptoir. Allumant la lumière au-dessus, elle fixa la boîte. Mais quand son estomac gronda à nouveau, Sam décida qu'elle n'allait pas critiquer le cadeau reçu.

Elle ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte, et sourit immédiatement. Un message était griffonné avec un marqueur noir – il y a des années elle avait appris à reconnaître d'un coup d'œil l'écriture.

'_Carter - Mangez ! C'est un ordre. J'_

Sam sourit, et souleva une part de pizza au jambon et à l'ananas – une combinaison que Jack prétendait ne pas pouvoir _supporter_ et réussissait pourtant toujours à chiper au moins une part de sa moitié de pizza quand ils en obtenaient une - à sa bouche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça, chérie ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? »

Sam gara sa voiture devant la maison de Jack, où bien plus d'une douzaine d'autres voitures étaient déjà garées dans l'allée et le long de la rue. La maison et le jardin étaient bien éclairés, par des guirlandes de lanternes vénitiennes s'étendant sur un côté du jardin. Elle mit le frein à main et prit son sac, mais Pete doucement saisit sa taille.

« Sam, ton père vient de mourir. »

Elle le fixa pendant un instant, et inclina sa tête d'un côté. « Je le sais, Pete. »

« Ta famille commencera à arriver demain matin pour la veillée et l'enterrement. Ce seront quelques jours de folie. Penses-tu vraiment qu'une fête chez le Général O'Neill est là où tu devrais être ? »

Sam s'adossa sur son siège, le cuir craquant sous son mouvement. « Pete, cette fête est en l'honneur de mon père. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Les gens ici cette nuit sont les amis de mon père. »

« Je sais ça, mais-- »

Sam ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture avant que Pete ait le temps de finir sa pensée. Il la retrouva à l'arrière de la voiture, sa main venant dans le creux de ses reins.

« Sam, je veux juste que tu te ménages. »

« Je peux décider de cela. »

Pete soupira. « D'accord. Mais si tu te sens submergée, tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et nous serons hors d'ici. »

Sam mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Depuis que Pete avait appris la mort de son père, il l'avait traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine. Ou pire, un enfant qui venait de laisser tomber son cône de crème glacée et allait éclater en larmes à tout moment.

'_Eh bien, elle n'avait pas et n'éclaterait pas en sanglots et elle était indignée par le fait qu'il suspectât même qu'elle pourrait !'_

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et Sam frappa à la porte. Jack ouvrit un moment plus tard, un bol géant de chips tenu dans le creux de son autre bras.

« Carter, pourquoi diable frappez-vous ? Entrez donc. »

La maison était pleine de monde, la plupart des militaires et leurs familles, et la foule se répandait dans le jardin à travers les portes fenêtres du salon. Sam conduisit Pete à travers la foule, le présentant à ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent.

-----------

Jack se tenait devant l'évier dans la cuisine, coupant des tranches de citrons sur le plan de travail pour les Coronas, quand il la sentit entrer dans la pièce. Cela avait été ainsi depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Simplement un changement dans l'air, ou la pression sur ses nerfs, qui lui disait que Sam Carter était proche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Hé. »

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Nah, je n'ai que ça à faire ici. » Il termina avec le dernier citron, et rassembla les parts dans un bol de glace. « Restez ici. »

Sam hocha la tête, et Jack passa sa tête dans l'entrée. « Ohé, Walter ! »

Harriman vint du salon, et Jack lui abandonna les citrons, lui disant où les mettre. Puis il revint dans la cuisine, retrouvant Sam appuyée sur le coin du comptoir avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde ici », dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre sur le jardin.

« Beaucoup de gens connaissaient Jacob. »

Sam se retourna vers lui, et leurs regards se soudèrent. Il accueillit avec joie l'étreinte familière dans sa gorge qui survenait à chaque fois que ses yeux bleus rencontraient les siens comme cela.

« Merci, Monsieur. Pour tout. »

« Je pensais vous avoir dit d'arrêter de me remercier. »

Sam fit un sourire, mais il était mélancolique et il lui manquait ses étincelles habituelles. Il savait que cela reviendrait un jour, mais cela lui manquait toujours et il souhaitait qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour les ramener. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, ses yeux fouillant l'espace. Puis elle sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et se détendit à nouveau.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et Jack fut surpris de voir le rose colorer ses joues. « Oui. Il parle au Général Hammond. »

« Voulez-vous y aller ? »

« Non, en fait je le cherchais pour m'assurer qu'il était occupé pendant quelques minutes. J'ai besoin d'espace. »

Pete avait virevolté autour d'elle comme une mouche autour du miel depuis leur arrivée, ne voulant pas la laisser trop loin de sa vue. _Tellement_ pas ce qu'elle avait besoin. Jack savait cela…

Peut-être qu'un jour, Pete aussi.

Cette pensée lui fit presque faire une grimace de douleur.

« Si vous voulez vraiment vous cacher… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas si désespérée… pas encore. Mais guettez mon signal, d'accord? »

« Pas de problème. Je surveille votre derrière – _dos _- je surveille votre dos. »

Sam rit doucement, un petit sourire tirant sur ses lèvres. _'Bien ! Super ! Continue et tu auras son sourire éclairer comme un gâteau d'anniversaire en moins de deux !'_

« C'est une vraie fête », dit-elle alors que son sourire mourut.

« Votre père savait comment mettre l'ambiance. »

Sam eut un rire peu enthousiaste. « Il avait dû l'apprendre chez les Tok'ra. »

Jack haussa un sourcil. « Pas très fêtard avant Selmak ? »

« Pas même à la fin. »

« Si mauvais ? »

Elle sourit alors, le genre qui atteignait ses yeux bleus, mais son regard était quelque part ailleurs. Dans un passé lointain.

« Il a engagé une fois un clown pour mon anniversaire. Des ballons en forme d'animaux, des tours magiques stupides, tout le tralala. »

« Les clowns c'est bien. »

Elle le regarda alors, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. « J'avais dix sept ans. »

« Aïe. »

« Ouais. »

Ils rirent ensemble, mais ce fut bref car Pete tourna le coin de l'entrée de la cuisine, un verre de Chablis dans sa main. Sam se racla la gorge et croisa ses bras sur son corps.

« Je me demandais où tu te cachais », dit-il, traversant la pièce pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sam.

Jack ne voulait pas regarder, mais se retrouva piégé comme un écureuil figé dans les phares d'un semi-remorque. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner les yeux. Alors que les lèvres de Pete touchèrent sa joue, ses yeux aperçurent le regard de Jack, alors elle les détourna rapidement.

« J'ai entendu quelques histoires intéressantes. Tu devrais venir et t'asseoir avec nous, chérie. Oh, et tiens, je t'ai apporté du Chablis. »

Sam prit le verre, forçant un sourire. « Merci. »

Pete fourra ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, souriant largement comme un idiot, et Jack fit de son mieux pour que se tenir ici avec eux deux semble être la chose la plus facile du monde. _'Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas… pas du tout… et si tu crois que j'ai quelque possession sur Chulak…'_

« Est-ce que tu aimes ce jaune, chérie ? »

La tête de Sam se tourna brusquement pour regarder Pete. « Quoi ? »

« Le jaune ici dans la cuisine du Général, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Elle devrait », acquiesça Jack. « Elle m'a aidé à le choisir. » _'Elle m'a aidé à peindre, aussi.'_ Jack ne pensait pas que Pete avait besoin de savoir combien elle était sexy dans son t-shirt éclaboussé de peinture et son jean coupé ras. Ou combien Jack avait admiré la vue de son postérieur quand elle s'agenouillait sur son comptoir pour atteindre l'espace au-dessus des placards… non, il ne devrait probablement pas partager cette information.

Jack cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge pour repousser ce souvenir si agréable. Il retourna son attention sur Sam et Pete, et par le regard furieux de Sam, Jack eut la claire et nette impression que _quoi que_ ce soit qu'il disait… il ne devrait vraiment pas le dire.

Ou peut-être c'était l'air sur son visage quand il l'avait dit ?

Cette fois, il lutta plus durement pour supprimer le sourire.

« Oh », dit Pete, son sourire se relâchant un peu. « Alors je suppose que tu l'aimes probablement. Je ne pense pas que cette couleur ira dans la maison, cependant. Trop pâle. Est-ce que Sam vous a dit que nous avions acheté une maison ? »

Il s'approcha de Sam, encerclant ses épaules de ses bras pour l'attirer plus près. Jack n'était pas idiot, en dépit de la croyance populaire. Pete aurait pu crier _Elle est mienne_ que cela n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Jack eut un sourire en coin, faisant de son mieux pour être un hôte courtois, et pour tenir à distance de son visage toute expression qui pourrait révéler la tension dans sa gorge.

« Oui. Félicitations. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est magnifique. »

Sam sourit à son fiancé, et il sembla content à la fois de la réponse de Jack et de son sourire. Mais Jack garda ses yeux sur Sam. Est-ce que Shanahan avait réalisé qu'elle s'était reculée quand il avait posé son bras autour d'elle, et avait-il vu la tension dans son sourire ? Il poussait ses limites, et s'il ne reculait pas, il allait avoir une blonde en colère sur ses mains avec la capacité de lui faire mal de toutes les façons qu'il pouvait imaginer. Jack le savait parce qu'il lui avait enseignée la moitié de ces mouvements lui-même.

Cette pensée amena un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« Ohé, Pete ! » cria le Général Hammond du salon en dessous, sa voix portant à travers la maison. « Revenez ici. »

« Viens-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Sam.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il sembla satisfait de sa réponse, et après un autre baiser sur sa joue – une que Sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas esquiver, observa Jack – Shanahan les laissa seuls dans la cuisine. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Jack s'écarta du comptoir pour traverser l'espace vers elle. Sans un mot, il prit son verre de Chablis, le versa dans l'évier, rinça le verre, et lui remplit un nouveau verre de Merlot d'une bouteille qu'il gardait dans le réfrigérateur. Elle sourit alors qu'il le lui tendait.

« Merci. Je déteste le Chablis. »

« Je sais. »

-----------

Sam était assise à sa table de salle à manger, un pied reposant sur la chaise avec son menton sur son genou. Elle faisait de son mieux pour étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main, et cligna des yeux contre le plomb qui pesait sur ses paupières. Il était presque minuit, et Mark et Amy venaient juste de coucher son neveu et sa nièce dans la chambre d'amis. Leur vol avait été retardé, et Pete venait juste de rentrer de l'aéroport après les avoir récupérés.

Mark et Pete sortirent de la cuisine, chacun portant deux tasses de café fumant. Mark en posa une devant Amy, et Pete posa son extra devant Sam. Elle nota avec une grimace qu'il avait mis du lait dedans, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait prévu d'en boire encore de toute façon.

« Reste-t-il quelque chose à s'occuper ? » demanda Mark, buvant à petites gorgées son café. « Sammie, je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pu être là plus tôt. J'ai essayé, mais le travail d'Amy ne permettait pas facilement de partir dans un temps aussi court et nous n'avons pas pu avoir un vol-- »

Sam secoua la tête. « Ca va. Je sais que tu as essayé, Mark. Tout est arrangé. »

« Tout ? Comment as-tu réussi à tout faire toute seule ? »

Pete s'éclaircit la gorge, et cacha sa contrariété en prenant une longue gorgée de son café. Sam lança un coup d'oeil dans sa direction avant de répondre à son frère. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, son fiancé avait un problème avec l'aide de Jack dans cette affaire, il avait été plus que vif à ce sujet.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait seule. Le Général de la base s'est occupé du plus gros. Papa le lui avait demandé. » Elle lança à nouveau un coup d'œil furieux à Pete quand elle termina.

« Jack ? »

Son attention revint brusquement sur Mark quand il dit le nom de Jack. Elle savait qu'elle semblait probablement surprise, et carrément confuse. « Oui… Comment le connais-tu… ? »

« Papa l'a mentionné plusieurs fois. Jack O'Neill, c'est ça ? Autrefois ton Colonel. Il menait ton équipe de recherche. Mais il a été promu l'année dernière. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Sera-t-il aux offices ? »

« Oui. »

« Super. Je suis impatient de le rencontrer. »

Pete resta tranquille, trouvant apparemment le fond de sa tasse de café absolument fascinant. Les joues de Sam brûlaient, et si elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner qu'elle était simplement un _chouïa_ plus émotive à présent qu'habituellement, elle passerait probablement un savon à Pete. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit que Jack s'était occupé de quelques arrangements – à la demande express de son père – Pete avait adopté cette attitude. Presque comme si il s'attendait à le faire lui-même, et que Jack lui avait volé le privilège. Merde, il avait rencontré son père une fois… _une fois_… comment pouvait-il honorer convenablement un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Pourquoi, parce qu'ils allaient se marier ? Parce qu'il allait être son _mari_ et par conséquent s'occuper de ce genre de _problèmes déplaisants_ était au-delà de sa délicate constitution ? Elle avait eu à s'occuper de _problèmes_ bien plus _déplaisants_ par elle-même, merci beaucoup !

'_Jack n'aurait jamais-- !'_

Sam renversa presque sa tasse de café alors que mentalement elle chassait cette pensée. _'Oh, mon Dieu !'_

Elle était en train de comparer son fiancé à Jack O'Neill.

« Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam cligna des yeux et leva son mouchoir à sa bouche pour essuyer une goutte de café au lait tiède - _beurk_. « Je vais bien. Je tombe simplement de sommeil assise ici."

"Peut-être que nous devrions tous aller dormir. Demain va être une longue journée, » offrit Amy.

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble, et Sam ramassa leurs tasses de café. Pete l'aida à les rincer et à les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle alors qu'Amy se dirigeait vers la chambre d'amis pour vérifier à nouveau les enfants.

« Je vais vous chercher quelques couvertures supplémentaires dans l'armoire de l'entrée », dit Sam avant de laisser les deux hommes dans la cuisine.

-----------

« Je suppose que je te verrai au matin, mon ami », dit Mark passant ses doigts sur son crâne alors qu'il s'étira et se tourna pour partir.

« Hé, Mark. Reste une seconde. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pete fit signe à Mark de venir de l'autre côté de la cuisine, éloigné de l'entrée et avec un peu de chance hors de portée de voix de Sam et de Amy. « Tu disais que ton père avait parlé de O'Neill… »

Mark hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Comme quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? »

Mark soupira, serrant ses lèvres, pendant un moment il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il appuya sa main sur le bord de l'îlot central et fourra l'autre main dans sa poche de devant. « Tu as rencontré Jack ? »

Pete hocha la tête. « Quelques fois. »

« Tu l'as vu avec Sammie? »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire avec ça ? »

« Ecoute, Pete, mon pote… tout ce que je dis est que Papa m'a donné l'impression une fois que Sammie et Jack avaient… »

« Une liaison ? »

« Non. Mais je pense qu'ils sont… » Il grimaça, comme s'il n'aimait pas utiliser le mot 'pas très viril'. « Proches. »

« Ton père disait ça ? »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eu. Ecoute, je sais que mon père respectait Jack O'Neill… et il le considérait comme un ami. Je connais également suffisamment l'armée pour savoir que si O'Neill était le supérieur de Sammie, alors rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Et si ça _s'était fait_, alors je ne pense pas que mon père aurait ressenti cela pour lui… tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

Mark donna une tape sur l'épaule de Pete. « De plus, de quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Tu as la fille, non ? »

Pete hocha la tête lentement. « Ouais. J'ai la fille. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Sam se tenait debout sur des jambes chancelantes devant le premier banc de la petite chapelle où la cérémonie funèbre de son père avait lieu. A sa demande, ils n'avaient pas veillé. La réunion dans la maison de Jack remplaçait cela. Aujourd'hui était l'office, suivi par une cérémonie d'enterrement au cimetière à côté.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup aujourd'hui.

Juste aujourd'hui.

Pete serra sa main alors qu'elle se tenait debout, et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle fit de son mieux pour le retourner alors qu'elle faisait les quelques pas jusqu'au pupitre.

Sa gorge était sèche, et ses yeux brûlaient de larmes qu'elle refusait de permettre de se former, ou même d'en laisser tomber une seule. Elle serait forte pour lui – pour son père. En dépit de tout, elle était toujours un officier de l'Air Force – portant la jupe bleue de son uniforme comme preuve – et elle le prouverait.

Sam prit sa place derrière le pupitre, ses mains tremblant lorsqu'elle les posa sur le bois lisse devant elle. Elle n'avait aucune note, aucun discours préparé à réciter. Ceci devait être ses mots.

Elle leva son menton et regarda à travers l'assemblée pleine de gens – tous ici pour honorer et se souvenir de son père – et son cœur se remplit de fierté. Sam scruta la foule, voyant des douzaines de visages familiers. Amis. Familles. Personnel du SGC.

Mark et Amy assis devant, sur la première rangée, avec les enfants, et après un espace où elle avait été, Pete. Il lui sourit, et silencieusement articula 'Je t'aime'. Sam déglutit, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je veux remercier vous tous de venir aujourd'hui pour vous souvenir de mon père… » Sa voix vacilla, et elle trébucha sur les mots, perdant la force qu'elle pensait avoir rassemblée.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant – juste un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de tout – et serra le bord du pupitre. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle regarda au-delà du bord de l'autel et au-delà de la première rangée. Le bleu profond de son uniforme seul faisait paraître ses cheveux plus argent, et lui donnait un air de force et de subtile supériorité alors qu'il était assis derrière Pete et Mark. Ses yeux brun sombre rivés aux siens à travers la distance, et immédiatement Sam sentit son ventre se calmer et ses nerfs se relâcher.

Il redressa ses épaules, puis inclina son menton très légèrement. _'Vous pouvez faire ça'._ Le coin de ses lèvres se leva – pas tout à fait un sourire – mais suffisant.

Sam prit une respiration lente et profonde… et commença à parler.

-----------

Sam se tenait debout, ses mains devant elle alors que deux airmen levaient cérémonieusement le drapeau Américain du cercueil de son père. Alors que le 'Taps' était joué, ils plièrent le tissu symbolique jusqu'à ce qu'il forme un triangle soigneusement plié.

Un des airmen saisit le drapeau contre sa poitrine en un signe de révérence, et tourna brusquement sur ses talons marchant vers là où Jack se tenait. Jack fit un pas en avant et tendit ses bras pour accepter le drapeau de l'airman.

La gorge de Sam se serra. Elle lutta pour respirer.

Avec le drapeau contre sa poitrine, Jack se tourna vers elle et Mark où ils se tenaient côte à côte. Jack regarda ses yeux, ne vacillant jamais, ne détournant jamais les yeux alors qu'il ouvrait ses bras et lui présentait le drapeau.

Elle et Mark le prirent ensemble, et Sam plissa les yeux pour refouler les larmes. Jack s'éloigna, se retirant dans la foule alors que le peloton cérémonial s'avançait. Les tirs déchirèrent l'air alors que Jacob Carter était honoré par vingt et une salves de feu.

Il aurait pu être enterré au Cimetière National d'Arlington. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son pays, même avant de s'unir avec Selmak et de devenir en partie Tok'ra, Jacob Carter l'avait bien mérité. Mais il avait demandé à être enterré ici, à Colorado Springs. Sam ne savait pas entièrement, ou ne comprenait pas, pourquoi, mais elle ne posa pas de question. Il avait ses raisons, et ceci était là où il serait.

Quand l'office fut terminé, la foule commença à se disperser lentement. Sam sentit la main ferme et constante de Pete au creux de ses reins alors qu'elle se déplaçait de groupe en groupe pour les remercier d'être venu. Pendant tout ce temps, elle était consciente de Jack debout à l'extérieur de la foule, ses mains nouées devant lui… regardant.

C'était difficile d'évaluer quoi ou qui il regardait vraiment. Sa casquette de cérémonie masquait ses traits et il portait des lunettes sombres contre le soleil de l'après-midi. Mais elle le sentit autant qu'elle le vit.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Elle oubliait quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose qu'elle savait… mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à…

« Oh, mon Dieu… »

« Quoi, chérie ? » demanda Pete.

Sam cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé tout haut. Mark et Amy lui faisaient face, le petit Jamie en équilibre sur la hanche d'Amy.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, je… Je viens de réaliser… pourriez-vous m'excuser une minute ? »

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi, Sam ? » demanda Pete.

Sam s'arrêta, se retournant vers eux. « Non, merci. J'ai besoin de – rien. J'arrive tout de suite. Allez-y sans moi. »

« Sans toi ? » dit Pete, sa voix montant sur la fin. « Sam, nous allons à _ta_ maison. Comment vas-tu rentrer ? »

Sam revint vers eux. « J'ai besoin de parler avec le Général. S'il vous plait. » Elle serra la main de Pete et regarda son frère. « Je suis sûre qu'il me ramènera à la maison. »

« Sam… » dit Pete d'une voix basse.

« Je serai là bientôt. »

Avec une autre étreinte de sa main, elle laissa aller et commença à traverser l'herbe vers Jack toujours à la même place. Il inclina sa tête vers elle alors qu'elle approchait, et malgré les verres sombres, elle sentit son regard sur elle. Sam ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit près de lui. Même alors, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Après quelques secondes, Jack leva la main et enleva ses lunettes, baissant ses yeux sérieux et distants sur elle.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le menton de Jack s'inclina de quelques degrés et il baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il bougea sur ses talons, remuant ses lunettes de soleil. _Plier. Déplier. Plier une branche. Déplier. Plier l'autre branche. Déplier._

« Sur la colline, de l'autre côté de ces arbres. »

Sam suivit sa direction, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. C'était la même direction qu'il avait fixée pendant les dix dernières minutes. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Voulez-vous faire un tour ? »

Il secoua la tête immédiatement. « Non. »

Sam changea de position pour mettre son dos au soleil, lui permettant de regarder dans son visage sans avoir à plisser les yeux. « J'irai avec vous. »

Jack regarda en arrière dans la direction d'où elle était venue, là où Mark, Amy et Pete se tenaient à présent. Pete avait ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches, ne semblant pas content.

« Aujourd'hui est pour vous, Carter. Allez-y. Soyez avec votre famille. »

Elle leva sa main et toucha son bras, bougeant avant qu'elle ne se permette de réfléchir à son geste. Jack regarda sa main sur son bras, puis ses yeux.

« Laissez-moi vous retourner la faveur. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Carter, je n'irai pas. »

Sam étrécit ses yeux, étudiant son visage. Puis elle se pencha légèrement. « C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez rendu visite à la tombe de Charlie ? »

« Carter, je ne… _rends pas visite_ aux tombes… je… »

Elle n'argumenta pas, n'interrompit pas, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de lui non plus. Jack la fixa, et après quelques secondes, elle sentit la tension se relâcher dans son bras et elle soupira.

Ensemble ils se tournèrent et traversèrent le tertre herbeux.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'ils marchaient, et bientôt le reste des participants aux funérailles de son père disparut derrière la colline. Ils passèrent un groupe d'arbres et Jack la conduisit vers une des allées à travers les différentes pierres tombales.

Puis il s'arrêta, faisant face à une pierre faite de marbre blanc qui se dressait à une hauteur de un mètre vingt. Taillée dans la pierre il y avait l'image d'un ange regardant tendrement en bas le nom profondément gravé.

_Charles J. O'Neill Fils Bien-aimé de Jonathan et Sara O'Neill._

Sam s'avança et pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis les posa contre le marbre froid. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux, et une roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle regardait en arrière vers Jack. Il se tenait debout, la transperçant du regard.

« Pourquoi avez-vous… »

Sam baissa les yeux sur sa main, et lentement glissa ses doigts sur la pierre froide. Elle fit les deux pas nécessaires pour le rejoindre, et se tint suffisamment proche pour qu'un léger balancement les mette en contact. D'aussi près, Sam devait lever son menton et incliner sa tête pour regarder son visage, et Jack devait baisser les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

Elle ne comprenait pas le soudain emballement de son cœur, même si elle avait ressenti cela bien des fois auparavant à proximité de Jack. Mais c'était si intense aujourd'hui, si irrésistible. Elle ne pouvait le combattre. Ne pouvait le réprimer. Sam se sentait si abîmée, si lasse de combattre. C'était peut-être de se tenir sur cet autel et parler de son père… et elle se rappela toutes les fois auparavant où elle avait dit au revoir.

Elle ne voulait plus dire au revoir.

« Parce qu'il était une partie de vous », répondit-elle finalement. « Et je sais qu'il a dû être beau, et merveilleux. Et… » Elle leva sa main et la posa sur son cœur. « Je ne peux embrasser votre cœur pour apaiser la douleur. »

Sa main vint glisser sur la sienne, s'enroulant autour pour la maintenir en place. La respiration de Sam s'emballa. Une partie de son esprit criait _qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ et l'autre partie – la partie beaucoup, beaucoup plus bruyante – criait _Ceci est bien ! Ceci est bien !_

Son regard, ne quitta jamais son visage, mais le parcourut lentement de ses yeux à ses lèvres puis à nouveau ses yeux. Le bras libre de Jack vint autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près, alignant leurs corps des genoux à la poitrine, prenant en sandwich leurs mains jointes entre eux.

Le regard fixe de Jack virevolta de ses yeux à ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait en avant, et elle sut qu'il guettait – attendait – un signe d'hésitation de sa part. Mais il ne le verrait pas. Il n'y en eut aucun. Pas maintenant.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il posa son front contre le sien, respirant rapidement, des respirations peu profondes, par son nez. La main à sa taille remonta son épine dorsale jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser sa paume sur sa joue. Seulement alors il ouvrit ses yeux.

« Sam… » commença Jack.

« Sam ! » vint la voix de Pete de l'autre côté de la colline.

Sam sursauta et s'écarta instinctivement de Jack. Mais au lieu de la relâcher immédiatement, il attendit pendant un instant, retenant son regard avec ses yeux sombres et pénétrants. La chaleur envahit le corps de Sam, brûlant ses joues et ses membres se liquéfièrent.

Jack laissa sa main descendre le long de sa joue, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres avant que le contact ne soit rompu. Alors qu'il reculait, il abaissa la main de Sam sur son cœur mais la garda près du côté opposé de la direction d'où Pete approchait.

« Presque huit ans. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas été ici depuis huit ans. »

« Sam, viens. Nous t'attendons », dit Pete alors que sa tête apparaissait de la colline au nord d'eux.

Jack relâcha sa main, et Sam soudain se sentit abandonnée. Elle voulait l'agripper à nouveau et tenir bon.

« Nous arrivons, Pete », répondit Sam, et avec répugnance s'éloigna de Jack pour se diriger vers les voitures. Jack s'attarda un peu plus longtemps, puis sortit derrière Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Jack resta assis dans son 4x4, garé de l'autre côté de la rue de la maison de Sam, pendant une demie heure. Il y avait seulement quelques voitures garées le long de la rue, donc seulement une poignée de gens était retournée à la maison après les funérailles. Probablement uniquement la famille proche.

Il n'était pas à sa place ici.

Surtout après ce qu'il avait presque fait…

'_Pouvais-tu être plus stupide, O'Neill ?'_

Jack posa ses mains sur son visage et laissa sortir une plainte assourdie, frappant violemment sa tête contre le repose-tête.

Ca n'avait pas était uniquement stupide… c'était comme qui dirait au-delà de la stupidité.

Mais elle l'avait touché, et regardé avec _ces_ yeux, et que Dieu lui vienne en aide – il l'aimait.

'_Voilà ! heureux ? Qui que vous soyez dans le grand univers cosmique qui prenez votre pied en bousillant ma vie ! Je l'aime !'_

Jack laissa tomber ses mains de son visage, trop fatigué pour les garder là. C'était la vérité. Il était simplement fatigué. Fatigué d'essayer de résoudre tout cela. Fatigué de pleurer la perte des amis qui étaient partis, des amis qui _pouvaient_ être partis, mais personne ne savait avec certitude, des amis qui partiraient peut-être un jour. Fatigué d'essayer d'équilibrer tout cela et de toujours garder sa propre santé mentale. Fatigué d'abandonner.

_« Vous deux êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Entêtés et si fichtrement déterminés à _suivre les règlements_ que vous allez vous détruire l'un l'autre dans l'opération. »_

La dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jacob Carter lui revint alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il était question… pourquoi il faisait cela.

_« C'est mieux, Jacob. »_

_« Vraiment ? Pour qui ? »_

_« Pour elle. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Ecoutez, Jacob. Visiblement, ça ne me fera _aucun_ bien de nier quoique ce soit ici. Mais je ne vais pas faire de déclarations, non plus. Ou de promesses. Elle est avec Shanahan. Il est mieux pour elle. »_

_« Mieux que vous… »_

_« Sans aucun doute. »_

_« Elle ne l'aime pas comme elle vous aime. »_

Etait-ce vraiment la vérité ? Jack ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se permettre de croire cela. Il ne le pouvait pas ce jour-là, et il ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui. Le choix était évident, n'est-ce pas ? Pete était… il était… eh bien, il n'était pas _vieux_ ou _usé_ ou plus engourdi qu'un pouce écrasé, comme avait l'habitude de dire le grand-père de Jack.

D'accord, rayez la partie 'plus engourdi qu'un pouce écrasé'...

_« Regardez-la, Jack. La prochaine fois que vous serez avec elle, regardez vraiment. Ne la regardez pas en tant que son supérieur. Ne la regardez pas avec les barrières dressées parce que vous avez peur de voir quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas censé voir. Regardez-la. Voyez ce que vous savez être là. »_

C'était cela… agit ou meurt… gagne, ou rentre chez toi. Jack allait le découvrir. Cette nuit. Et alors… alors…

Il ne voulait pas penser si loin en avant.

Il attrapa la bouteille de Merlot sur le siège à côté de lui, et sortit du 4x4.

------------

Jack était debout devant la cheminée de Sam, un pied posé sur le foyer, un bras sur le manteau, une bière dans une main. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide froid descendre dans sa gorge alors qu'il embrassa du regard la pièce.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens ici. Sam… le Général Hammond, qui connaissait la famille de Carter depuis des années avant le SGC… et c'était tout. Aussi, il resta en arrière et observa.

Et il apprenait.

Sam était à la table de la salle à manger, ce qu'il pouvait facilement voir de son poste d'observation. Mais elle aurait à le chercher du regard pour vraiment le voir. C'était bien. Il la regarda parler avec Pete et sa belle sœur, la façon dont elle riait et souriait.

Et il l'observa avec Pete.

Autant il détesta faire cela, il observa.

Pete était assis à côté d'elle, un bras derrière le dos de Sam, reposant sur la chaise. Et bien qu'elle ne fuit pas son contact, elle ne s'y appuya pas non plus. Elle ne le rechercha pas. Il prit sa main, la serrant alors qu'il la tenait sur le dessus de la table.

Jack la chronométra.

Deux minutes, trente sept secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne relâche sa main pour prendre son verre. Quand elle reposa son verre, elle ne reprit pas sa main mais noua ses doigts dans son giron. Pete lui dit quelque chose, et elle sourit et rit…

Mais ce n'était pas _ce_ sourire… pas _ce_ rire… pas celui qui saisissait les intestins de Jack et lui faisait avoir des pensées folles chaque fois qu'elle le lui offrait.

Non, apparemment elle gardait ces expressions pour lui.

Elle leva les yeux, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le sourire de Sam se détendit mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Jack leva à nouveau lentement sa bière à ses lèvres, laissant sa langue toucher le verre alors qu'il vidait la bouteille, la regardant toujours. La bouteille vide, il la posa sur le manteau et enleva son pied du foyer.

« Général O'Neill. »

Jack se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé pour voir le frère de Sam debout près de lui, tendant une bière fraîche. Jack la prit avec un signe de tête.

« Appelez-moi Jack. »

« Très bien. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Sammie nous a dit que vous vous étiez occupé de beaucoup d'arrangements à la demande de mon père. Puisque je ne pouvais pas être ici, je suis heureux qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. »

Jack glissa un coup d'œil vers Sam pendant un bref instant, et vit qu'elle le regardait toujours. Elle baissa son menton et se détourna, se concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation à table.

« Mon père m'a souvent parlé de vous. »

« Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous avez entendu », dit Jack avec un sourire narquois.

Mark rit. « Tout en bien, vraiment. »

Jack haussa une épaule. « Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous avez entendu. »

« Il m'a dit que vous et Sammie avaient traversé beaucoup de chose ensemble… en faisant ce que vous faites. » Son ton plein de sous-entendus attira l'attention de Jack, et il supposa que Mark soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus à Cheyenne Mountain que la Télémétrie Radar de l'Espace Profond. Mais il n'allait l'éclairer en aucune façon sur le sujet. Il adopta simplement le même regard que Mark, et prit une autre gorgée. Après quelques minutes, Mark eut un sourire ironique et hocha la tête… concédant qu'il n'entendrait pas plus qu'il ne connaissait déjà. « D'accord. Très bien. Tout compte fait, je ne vous connais pas si bien – par réputation seulement, vraiment – mais il me semble que vous êtes un type bien pour Sammie à avoir dans son camp. J'espère seulement que Pete peut comprendre cela, aussi. »

Jack laissa son regard revenir à Sam et Pete. Pete la regardait alors qu'il parlait, et même d'ici Jack pouvait voir combien le balourd l'aimait. Il se sentit presque désolé pour le type.

Son téléphone portable sonna, et passant la bière dans l'autre main, Jack le prit à sa ceinture. « O'Neill… »

« Général, c'est le Sergent Chang. Nous recevons beaucoup de rapports de Maître Bra'tac et de Teal'c, et avons pensé que vous devriez le savoir, Monsieur. Aimeriez-vous que je vous briefe par téléphone ? »

« Non, je ne suis-- » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mark. « Je serai là dans vingt minutes. »

« Devrais-je appeler le Colonel Carter ? »

« Non. Je le ferai si cela est nécessaire. »

Jack ferma le portable en claquant. « Je suis désolé, Mark. Je dois partir. »

« Compris, Jack. Papa était Général, aussi… vous vous rappelez ? Il recevait des appels à toutes heures de la nuit et du jour. »

« Je vais… » Il fit signe vers Sam, indiquant qu'il voulait lui parler avant de partir.

Mark hocha la tête, et prit la bière non terminée de Jack. Jack se déplaça autour des meubles qui bloquaient son chemin vers Sam, entendant leur conversation alors qu'il approchait.

En s'avançant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Sa main vint immédiatement couvrir la sienne et elle leva les yeux. « Je suis désolé d'interrompre… Carter, pourrais-je vous emprunter pour juste une seconde ? C'est… » Il fit un tourbillon dans l'air avec son doigt, ce qui était le langage-de-Jack pour la_ Porte des étoiles._

Sam hocha la tête et se glissa hors de sa chaise. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le 4x4 de Jack. Quand il sentit qu'ils étaient dehors hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, Jack se pencha vers elle légèrement alors qu'il parlait.

« Je viens d'avoir un appel du SGC. Quelque chose est arrivée avec Teal'c et Bra'tac. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de détails parce que, eh bien-- »

Sam hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

Il s'arrêta, sa main sur la poignée de la portière de son 4x4, et baissa les yeux sur elle. Avait-il besoin d'elle ? C'était une question lourde de sens…

« Non. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe encore. Vous ne pouvez pas partir de toute façon. »

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, Monsieur-- »

« --Carter. »

Elle baissa son regard, croisant ses bras sur son corps. Jack leva une main et la posa sur son bras, et elle leva à nouveau les yeux.

« Appelez si vous avez besoin de moi », dit-il. « Pour n'importe quoi. »

« Je le ferai. Merci, Monsieur, pour-- »

« Ah ! » interrompit Jack, levant un doigt dans l'air. « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, Carter ? »

Sam sourit, et c'était _ce_ sourire… celui qui illuminait entièrement ses yeux bleus et atteignait ses intestins. Jack sourit en retour, et ouvrit la portière de son 4x4. Il y monta, et alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture de sécurité, Sam referma la portière. Elle recula dans la rue alors qu'il démarra le 4x4, et tourna le volant pour s'ébranler du trottoir. Sam leva sa main pour faire un petit signe alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Quand il regarda dans ses rétroviseurs, il la vit toujours debout… qui regardait.

-----------

La maison était vide des invités supplémentaires, laissant seulement la famille de Mark et Pete dans le salon. La vaisselle avait été chargée dans la machine, la nourriture rangée et le vin entreposé. Toutes les cartes de condoléances avaient été empilées soigneusement sur le bureau de Sam pour qu'elle puisse écrire les cartes de remerciements la semaine prochaine, et une collection de journaux avec l'avis nécrologique de son père étaient placée à côté pour les découper et les encadrer.

Sam marcha dans l'entrée, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon. Pete et Mark étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient un match à la télévision. Ils criaient et s'exclamaient, se claquant l'un et l'autre sur le dos triomphalement. Sam secoua la tête. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais vraiment.

Jack prenait plaisir à ses matchs, mais il n'était jamais si tout à fait… exubérant. Elle obtenait parfois un « Oui ! » sortir de lui, ou une plainte « oh, merde ! » quand ça se passait mal… ou même un « Ca doit faire mal ! » quand le visage d'un joueur allait dans le plexiglas… mais jamais ces clameurs et ces hurlements.

Mais aussi c'était Jack. Même son enthousiasme était contrôlé.

Sam cligna des yeux, essayant de repousser les pensées de Jack au fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas bien de constamment comparer Jack à Pete. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela le restant de sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle se tenait au bout de l'entrée et appuya son épaule contre le mur. Amy était assise au centre près de la cheminée, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, tandis que les enfants jouaient sur le tapis. Justin avait un jet de combat qu'il faisait voler dans l'air, faisant des bruits de 'zoom zoom'. Un garçon selon le cœur de Sam. Voler haut, voler vite. Andrea était étalée sur son ventre, son menton reposant sur une main, alors qu'elle dessinait dans un carnet à croquis.

Amy leva les yeux, et sourit. « Tu vas bien ? » articula-t-elle en silence à travers la pièce.

Sam hocha la tête, et fit signe de son pouce qu'elle serait dans sa chambre. Amy acquiesça.

Le soleil était couché, jetant la pièce dans un mélange d'ombres et de lumière rose orangé. Sam se dirigea vers son lit, et s'assit sur le bord. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle venait ici. Simplement besoin d'espace, de silence. Personne pour lui demander si elle allait bien… voulant lui parler… expliquer.

Elle détestait avoir à expliquer comment elle se sentait et ce qu'elle pensait.

Il lui manquait quelqu'un qui simplement _savait._

Sam ferma ses yeux… manquer n'était pas le mot juste. Parce Jack savait toujours, mais…

Mais quoi ?

Elle avait besoin de lui… de sa force silencieuse. La façon dont il était là pour elle sans la faire se sentir dépendante, comme une femme fragile qui a besoin d'un homme sur qui s'appuyer. Il n'offrait pas de s'occuper d'elle et de diriger le monde, et pourtant… il le faisait.

Sam prit la boîte à côté d'elle, celle qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol. Dedans il y avait les dernières affaires que son père avait laissées au SGC et que Jack lui avait apportées. Il y avait des photos d'elle enfant, et des photos de Mark et de ses enfants. Son uniforme Tok'ra qu'elle rangerait quelque part avant que Mark ne demande où il était. Comme elle parcourait les objets, elle trouva une enveloppe avec son nom écrit de la main de son père sur le dessus.

Prenant une aspiration tremblante, Sam prit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre de l'intérieur.

_« Ma douce Sam,_

_J'ai essayé de te parler de cela avant que je ne parte, mais si tu lis ceci maintenant, j'ai sans aucun doute échoué. Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, tu sais. Entêtée. Mais je l'aimais pour cela, et je t'aime, Sammie._

_J'ai probablement essayé d'être diplomate quand nous avons parlé, et ça n'a apparemment pas marché. Alors, je vais l'écrire. Je ne te dis pas ce que tu dois faire de ta vie, ne te méprends pas sur moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses – et je dis bien quoi que tu fasses – c'est bien pour moi._

_Sammie, la seule chose que tous les parents veulent pour leurs enfants est qu'ils soient heureux. Et tu dis que Pete te rend heureuse… si je croyais cela, alors je serais heureux. Et peut-être le fait-il. Mais te rend-il aussi heureuse que tu peux l'être ? Te donne-t-il TOUT ?_

_S'il te plait, Sammie… si Pete ne le fait pas… trouve une solution. Fais tout ce que tu dois faire. Ca en vaut la peine. Tu en vaux la peine. Et ne secoue pas ta tête et n'agis pas comme si tu ne savais pas de qui je parle. Tu le sais. Et il le sait aussi. Vous vous complétez parfaitement… entêtés et obstinés. Et oui, je lui en ai dit autant._

_Je le sais depuis des années. Que dit-on déjà ? Il n'est de pire eau que l'eau qui dort. Vous deux créez à peine une ride, et je sais que vous voulez que cela soit de cette façon. Eh bien, je dis… c'est l'heure de faire des vagues._

_Sois heureuse, Sam. Mon coeur. Tu as une seule chance dans la vie. Saisis-la._

_Je t'aime._

_Papa »_

Le cœur de Sam lui fit mal, et ses yeux brûlèrent de larmes qu'elle refusa de laisser couler. Même après qu'il soit parti, Papa transmettait sa sagesse paternelle. Mais ne comprenait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas si simple… ça n'avait jamais été aussi simple… Elle ne pouvait pas simplement… simplement… le pouvait-elle ?

Son portable sonna, et elle n'avait pas à regarder le numéro du correspondant pour savoir qui c'était. Sam ouvrit le portable et le tint contre son oreille.

« Allô… »

« Bonjour. »

Elle prit une aspiration tremblante. « Comment faites-vous ça ? »

« Comment je fais quoi ? » Sam entendit presque le sourire dans la voix de Jack comme il essayait de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. « J'appelle… simplement. »

Elle cligna des yeux durement. « Etes-vous dans la Montagne ? »

« En fait, non. Je suis à la surface. Avez-vous regardé dehors, Carter ? »

Sam se leva et alla à la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique. Des teintes de jaune, orange, rose, et de rouge s'étiraient à travers le ciel, se mélangeant avec les nuages teintés de pourpre foncé et de bleu. Cela lui coupa le souffle.

« C'est magnifique, Monsieur. Avez-vous organisé cela, aussi ? »

Elle entendit son doux gloussement. « Si c'était en mon pouvoir, vous savez que je l'aurais fait. »

Sam ferma ses yeux, forçant deux larmes à tomber sur ses joues. _'Dieu, j'aime cet homme !'_ Ses poumons se contractèrent dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement à nouveau.

« Carter ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui… oui, monsieur. »

« Je vous parlerai demain, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête à la pièce vide. « D'accord. »

La ligne se déconnecta, et Sam éteignit le portable, croisant ses bras sur son corps. Oh, Dieu… qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau 28, et les portes s'ouvrirent en glissant. Jack y entra, ses rapports sous son bras, et pressa 22 sur la console du mur. Son ventre lui disait qu'il était l'heure pour un casse-croûte… de préférence un gâteau.

Oui, définitivement un gâteau.

« Retenez l'ascenseur ! »

La maint de Jack jaillit, et il empêcha les portes de se refermer juste à temps pour que Sam glisse son corps entre les panneaux partiellement fermés. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il laissa tomber sa main et les portes se fermèrent. Jack prit un instant pour la regarder, confirmant dans sa tête que oui, aujourd'hui était Mardi, et oui, elle était supposée être en congé, et oui, elle était habillée dans un _adorable _jeans et un haut bleu _sexy_.

« Carter, je m'imagine des choses ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être ici. »

« Je sais, Monsieur. Et je pars tout de suite. Je… seulement… j'avais besoin de vous parler. »

Jack haussa un sourcil. « Quelque part en particulier ? » demanda-t-il, faisant signe vers les boutons d'étages. Des souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait cherché parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler vint à l'esprit. _'Eh bien, au moins cette fois il n'y aurait aucune brune imprévue pour interrompre… espéra-t-il.'_

Sam se pencha en avant et appuya brutalement sur le bouton STOP avec le dos de sa main. L'ascenseur sursauta en s'arrêtant.

« D'accord… très bien. »

« Je sais que je vais paraître folle, mais… je vais simplement vous poser une série de questions. Acceptez-vous d'y répondre sans trop penser au _pourquoi _? »

Là maintenant, Jack avait beaucoup de mal à penser. Mince, mais ce jeans était _sexy_ ! Il serrait ses cuisses à _toutes_ les bonnes places ! Jack cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ce que vous voulez. »

Sam dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, bougeant nerveusement ses mains devant elle. « Ne pensez pas que je suis folle, d'accord ? »

« Carter, vous vous pointez le jour de votre congé, et vous nous coincez dans un ascenseur… Je ne pense pas encore que vous êtes folle … mais si vous ne commencez pas à parler-- »

« Quel est mon parfum favori de Jell-O ? »

« Bleu… » répondit-il.

« Comment je bois mon café ? »

« Comme moi. Noir, avec deux sucres. Je déteins sur vous », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Peut-être, ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Quelles est ma taille de chaussure ? »

Jack dut s'arrêter momentanément à celle-ci. « Huit. »

Elle fit un pas vers lui, et Jack sentit la température monter dans la cabine de dix degrés. « Est-ce que je ronfle ? »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine comme un tambour détraqué. « Seulement quand vous êtes allongée dans une position bizarre, mais si je-- »

Sam s'approcha plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive lever son menton pour garder leur regard en contact. _'Fichus caméras de surveillance ! Merde !'_

« Si vous _quoi_, Monsieur ? »

« Si je vous chatouille derrière l'oreille, vous vous retournez et arrêtez. » Ses doigts le démangeaient de toucher l'endroit qu'il venait de citer. « Et vous vous retournez toujours vers moi. »

« Toujours ? »

Jack hocha la tête. « Toujours. »

L'alarme au-dessus de leur tête sonna, et l'intercom grésilla avant que la voix de Walter ne sorte des hauts parleurs. « C'est le Sergent Harriman. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème dans l'ascenseur ? »

Jack grogna, et appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom avec son poing. « C'est le Général. Tout va bien. Je le remets en marche maintenant. »

Avec un autre coup de poing sur le bouton STOP, l'ascenseur fit une embardée en se remettant en marche. Sam se tenait de l'autre côté de la cabine, ses mains derrière son dos agrippant la barre. Ses joues étaient rouges et Jack observait sa poitrine monter et descendre avec sa respiration saccadée.

Jack s'avança vers elle cette fois, toujours attentif à garder la distance requise entre eux. Il continua à penser à la façon dont il l'avait sentie contre lui, combien il avait voulu l'embrasser, pour finalement sentir sa bouche sous la sienne sans influence alien ou boucles temporelles ou réalités parallèles.

« Vous aimez les doubles crèmes glacées au chocolat et au caramel, habituellement sur des brownies chauds au caramel. Vous êtes allergique au MSG. Votre shampoing est aux herbes et sent comme les jardins sur P3X292. Vous avez besoin d'une crème solaire d'indice 30 au minimum ou vous aurez un coup de soleil et vous préférez la marque Rocky Mountain à celle des stocks du SGC. Votre élément favori est l'hydrogène car vous aimez la simplicité d'un proton et d'un électron. Vous aimez Tetris et votre meilleur score est 999 999 mais c'est seulement parce que c'est le maximum que l'on puisse atteindre. Vous lisez des romances sur votre palm quand vous pensez que personne ne regarde. Vous avez trois tenues de moto en cuir, mais aucune d'elles n'est noire. Et », il se pencha juste un peu plus près. « Vous avez une préférence pour Victoria's Secret. »

Les paupières de Sam s'étaient baissées lourdement sur ses yeux, et le rouge sur ses joues s'était répandu sur sa gorge pour disparaître sous le col de son chemisier. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et ce fut presque la perte de Jack quand elle passa sa langue sur elles, laissant un éclat humide derrière.

Jack recula et se racla la gorge. « Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions ? »

Sam hocha simplement la tête. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent au 26ème pour prendre d'autres passagers. Avant qu'ils ne montent, Sam les frôla en passant, et fut partie.

-----------

Sam regarda Pete s'éloigner, retirant la pancarte VENDUE alors qu'il passait devant.

Elle baissa la tête, la posant sur ses mains, et respira profondément.

Dieu, ç'avait été difficile ! Une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait jamais faite dans sa vie. Le regarder en face, et lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Que ce ne serait pas juste pour lui… elle ne pouvait simplement pas être pour lui tout ce qu'il méritait.

Même dans la vérité, il y avait eu des mensonges. Des demi-vérités. Parce que lui dire la vérité aurait été cruel, et il n'y avait aucune nécessité à être cruel.

'_Je tiens à toi, Pete. Mais tu ne seras jamais comparable à l'homme que j'aime vraiment. Et je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais dans ma vie, mais c'est mieux pour moi de n'avoir personne que d'essayer.'_

Non, cela aurait été trop cruel.

Sam se leva lentement, et regarda une dernière fois la maison que Pete Shanahan avait achetée pour elle.

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et y monta.

Si mettre fin aux fiançailles avec Pete avait été difficile… l'étape suivante le serait encore plus.

Mais, elle était prête.

Elle était finalement prête.

Sam tourna la clé, et s'engagea dans la rue.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Attention **: passage NC17 dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était rentré, Jack se retrouva par hasard au milieu d'une pièce à fixer l'espace. Cette fois, c'était sa chambre.

Son esprit revenait encore et encore vers Sam.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il était venu ici. Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, il claqua ses doigts et pivota vivement sur ses talons.

« T-shirt propre… » marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Dans un autre de ses hébétements, il avait réussi à renverser quelque chose – même maintenant il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi – sur tout le t-shirt. Alors qu'il retournait vers sa chambre, il mit sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et agrippa le col de son t-shirt, le retirant par-dessus sa tête. Jack le jeta dans un coin de la salle de bain et mit un autre t-shirt de l'Air Force quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Ouais ! » cria-t-il, mettant le t-shirt dans son pantalon. « J'arrive ! »

Il trotta dans l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée…

Sam se tenait là et lui tournait le dos, ses bras croisés, et quand il tira la porte d'un coup sec elle se retourna, son menton levé, aussi son regard accrocha immédiatement le sien.

Jack ne pouvait pas bouger… il se tint simplement là, sa main sur la poignée.

« Bonjour », dit-elle finalement.

« Bonjour. »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Cela sembla tirer Jack de sa stupeur, et il s'écarta vivement. « Oh ! Oui. Entrez. »

Elle le frôla en passant, ses bras toujours croisés sur son corps, mais il put la voir fermer et ouvrir nerveusement ses poings à l'intérieur des longues manches du haut qu'elle portait. Sam descendit les marches vers le salon, et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Jack descendit les marches, laissant ses chaussures frapper le bois d'un pas lourd.

« Carter, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sam secoua la tête, mais elle ne le regarda pas. Ce n'était pas une Sam Carter qu'il voyait souvent… troublée, nerveuse, pas dans son assiette. Les seules fois où il l'avait vue ainsi étaient quand elle était sur le point de résoudre un mystère agaçant. Ca semblait l'aider à réfléchir.

Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle faisait… réfléchir ?

« Carter… »

Elle lui fit « Chut ! » d'une voix forte, un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne s'interrompant que le temps pour le faire. Jack souffla bruyamment et haussa ses sourcils… c'était nouveau. Les Généraux n'étaient pas souvent « chutés » par leurs Lieutenant Colonels.

« Carter… » essaya-t-il encore.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, Jack. Restez tranquille. Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai essayé de rassembler assez de courage pour vous parler de ceci ? Seulement soit pour se dégonfler, soit pour que vous m'interrompiez ? Ou pour que _quelqu'un d'autre_ m'interrompe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'interrompre ? » Elle arrêta de faire les cents pas pour le regarder.

Jack secoua la tête. Il supposa que c'était dans son meilleur intérêt de ne pas vraiment parler…

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Affirmatif. Pas une chance… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une fraction, et Jack sut qu'elle _avait compris_. Sam hocha la tête, lentement au début, puis de façon plus vigoureuse. « Bien », dit-elle. « Bien », alors qu'elle commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses mains se tordant et Jack supposa que les cents pas allaient reprendre dans quelques…

Secondes…

Maintenant !

« Je ne peux plus garder ça en moi. Je ne peux plus supposer et me demander et… Je dois simplement le laisser sortir. Je ne pouvais plus mentir à Pete, et je peux plus me mentir à moi-même. C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand j'ai rompu les fiançailles. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui, ou pour moi. Ou pour vous ! Et si je suis une idiote, eh bien soit. Je ferai avec. Mais sinon… sinon, je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais été si loin. »

Elle parlait vite, et faisait les cents pas plus vite, et Jack se tenait simplement immobile, la regardant avec ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je veux dire, je _sais_ pourquoi nous avons métaphoriquement laissé cela dans cette pièce il y a quatre ans… quel dégât cela aurait été. Et je ne suis pas stupide. Je comprends les règles et règlements… mais… ah, par l'enfer… Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis à présent. »

Jack retint sa respiration. Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait crier de joie, ou si elle deviendrait folle à son interruption. Mais s'il _comprenait_ ses divagations – il était quasiment sûr qu'il comprenait – _Et comment !_

'_C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand j'ai rompu les fiançailles…' _

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches, le fixant. « Suis-je folle ? »

Jack ouvrit sa bouche, leva les sourcils, mais ne savait pas s'il était vraiment censé parler ou pas.

N'était pas certain qu'il pourrait.

'_C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand j'ai rompu les fiançailles.' _

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Sam couvrit son visage avec ses mains et gémit bruyamment.

Jack referma l'espace entre eux en deux longues enjambées, et enveloppa ses poignets avec ses doigts, écartant doucement ses mains de son visage. Sam leva les yeux sur lui, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants. Jack baissa les bras de Sam le long de son corps et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, regardant son visage durant tout ce temps.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et prit une lente aspiration, la relâchant avec un râle. « Je vous aime, Sam. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et sa bouche tomba. Puis, lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Et c'était _ce_ sourire-là, à la puissance dix.

Jack glissa ses mains de ses épaules le long de sa gorge à sa mâchoire, ses pouces passant le long de sa bouche. D'une petite pression, il l'incita à entrouvrir ses lèvres et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Pas d'influence alien. Pas de boucles temporelles. Pas d'univers parallèles. Rien d'autre que lui et Sam… pour de vrai.

Et c'était, _oh_, tellement réel !

L'électricité et le feu le traversèrent, déclenchés par le doux gémissement qui montait de la gorge de Sam contre ses lèvres. Sa langue le long de la sienne, emplissant complètement sa bouche. Puis ses mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt, et des tâches flashèrent derrière ses paupières.

Mais à travers l'exquis plaisir, la petite voix de la raison cria pour être entendue. Jack se recula, rompant avec répugnance leur baiser. Il baissa les yeux sur Sam, passant ses doigts le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire, alors qu'elle observait les siens avec les joues rouges.

« Sam, ce n'est pas sans conséq-- »

Elle leva un doigt et le pressa sur ses lèvres « Je sais. Mais, je suis si fatiguée d'attendre de vivre. Ne pouvons-nous résoudre le reste demain ? »

Jack hocha la tête et l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras. Avec son bras autour de sa taille, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers sa chambre.

-----------

L'intérieur de Sam palpitait et trémoussait en des nœuds de nervosité, tremblant de douces anticipations alors que Jack refermait derrière eux la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied et la reprenait dans ses bras. Sa bouche couvrit à nouveau la sienne, et la chaleur qui pulsa à travers elle éveilla l'excitation dans son ventre.

La bouche de Jack descendit sur sa gorge, mordillant et embrassant sa peau jusqu'à ce que Sam ne puisse plus respirer – ne puisse plus penser – et elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre sinon lui.

'_Si longtemps. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps !' _

Ses mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt, et Jack se recula, ses yeux bruns sombres accrochés aux siens. Lentement, ses doigts touchant sa peau partout où il pouvait sur leur chemin, Jack retira le t-shirt de Sam par-dessus sa tête. Ses doigts retracèrent son corps en descendant alors que Sam baissait ses bras, les enroulant autour de son cou.

« Tu es si belle », dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Au cours des années, Sam avait appris à accepter que Jack la respecta en tant qu'officier, fasse confiance en ses talents et ses capacités, et oui, peut-être même ressente quelque chose pour elle. Mais l'entendre dire qu'elle était belle, ça remuait les émotions si profondément en elle, que cela l'étouffa presque. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, argentés et l'attira pour un autre baiser profond.

Ses mains caressaient son dos, trouvant les attaches de son soutien gorge, et Sam haleta quand il retira les entraves. Les bretelles glissèrent sur ses bras et il les jeta à côté, ses grandes mains en coupe sur ses seins.

« Oh, Dieu… » gémit-elle, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ils se déplacèrent ensemble vers le lit, et Sam passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jack, l'enlevant par-dessus sa tête. Elle avait vu la poitrine nue de Jack auparavant, mais jamais pour elle… jamais comme cela. Jamais quand elle pouvait l'atteindre et le toucher. Elle fit courir ses mains sur les poils bruns et gris qui descendaient de son sternum à son ventre et son nombril, et elle se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante.

Les longs doigts de Jack s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux, inclinant sa tête d'un côté de sorte à pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou. Sam lutta pour respirer avec toute l'apparence de la normalité, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et son cœur battit à tout rompre lorsque sa peau frôla la sienne et ses mains caressèrent son corps.

Elle trouva le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean, et presque perdue dans le délire que son contact créait, le libéra et glissa ses mains dans la chaleur piégée à l'intérieur.

Jack gémit son nom d'une voix forte, et Sam sourit.

Rendant la pareille, les doigts agiles de Jack défirent son jean et il le baissa sous ses hanches, enlevant sa culotte en même temps. Sam posa ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle pour ôter les chaussures de ses pieds. Sam s'assit sur le lit alors qu'il descendait ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses mollets, emportant les dernières pièces de vêtements.

Jack se pencha sur elle comme elle s'allongeait sur le matelas, ses bras soutenant son poids alors qu'il l'embrassait, ses pieds toujours sur le sol. Sam saisit l'opportunité pour passer ses mains le long de son corps, aimant la façon dont ses muscles se tendaient et se relâchaient en réaction à son contact.

Puis Jack se leva et se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures, ses yeux ne la quittant jamais. Alors qu'il se redressait, il crocheta ses pouces dans la ceinture de son jean, et le glissa sur ses hanches.

La respiration de Sam s'accéléra.

Il était superbe. Jack O'Neill n'était pas un Adonis, mais jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été si excitée par la vue d'un homme. Il était svelte et fort des années de vie militaire, et sa forte érection déclarait sans aucun doute possible combien il la désirait.

Jack vint sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de son genou. Sam roula sa tête sur l'oreiller et gémit doucement. Le petit rire de Jack vibra contre sa peau. Puis il monta plus haut, embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son doux contact poussa Sam à ouvrir ses jambes pour lui, elle caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait de remonter son corps.

Quand sa langue dansa fermement sur son clitoris, Sam contrôla à peine son cri, son corps tombant presque en pièces. Sa bouche s'acharnait sur elle, lui donnant du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tremblante.

« Jack, s'il te plait… » supplia-t-elle. « Je te veux en moi. »

Elle était si proche… si proche… mais elle voulait le partager avec lui. Pleinement. Complètement. Au moins cette première fois.

La bouche de Jack se déplaça le long de son ventre alors qu'il déplaçait son corps sur elle. Ses cuisses frôlèrent les siennes, l'encourageant à les ouvrir davantage, et elle crocheta ses chevilles derrière ses jambes. Il s'arrêta à ses seins, tirant chaque mamelon dans sa bouche brûlante jusqu'à ce que Sam soit haletante, griffant ses épaules.

Il se mit alors au-dessus d'elle, et Sam ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder. Jack reposa son poids sur ses coudes, aussi leurs visages étaient proches et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle retrouva le goût de son intimité sur sa langue, et son corps trembla de désir alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche. Son érection donnant des petits coups sur sa cuisse.

« Sam », murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts dans le chaos de plaisir qui submergeait son corps. Le regard sombre de Jack s'accrocha au sien, et Sam haleta lorsqu'il se glissa en elle. Elle se cambra, du besoin d'être plus près – de l'avoir plus profondément en elle – d'être complètement remplie.

Les yeux de Jack se fermèrent et il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit ses dents érafler sa peau alors qu'il gémissait son nom, mais elle était trop perdue dans le plaisir pour s'en préoccuper.

Puis il commença à bouger, et elle fut perdue.

Il bougea lentement, comme si chaque poussée était si intense – si irrésistible – qu'aller plus vite le conduirait à perdre la raison. Et Sam était d'accord. Elle était en surcharge, chaque nerf et synapse de son esprit excités en même temps… chaque partie de son corps s'enroulant et se contractant – attendant l'orgasme.

Chaque lent retrait et chaque vigoureuse poussée dans son corps caressait son clitoris, la menant au bord de la jouissance. Un long frisson fulgura à travers le corps de Sam, et elle sentit l'orgasme monter.

« Jack », murmura-t-elle. « Oh, Dieu. Jack ! »

Il bougea plus vite, plus brutalement, la conduisant au bord de la folie quand finalement la réalité vola en éclat et Sam rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un halètement sourd. Son corps se contracta - encore et encore – tirant et aspirant de Jack chaque once de plaisir qu'elle pouvait.

Jack ne s'arrêta pas, la caressant jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'enfonce une dernière fois, aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, ses doigts crispés sur ses épaules en murmurant son nom.

---


	9. Chapter 9

_**Avertissement** : chapitre avec passage NC17._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Jack se réveilla, aspirant lentement par le nez, relâchant son souffle en un bâillement. Il resta allongé sur le dos, ses yeux fermés, savourant les dernières minutes de repos avant qu'il soit forcé de sortir du lit. Puis ses autres sens commencèrent lentement à s'éveiller.

Et il réalisa qu'il avait juste un tout _petit_ peu froid.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les cligna face à la lumière du soleil entrant par la fenêtre à côté de son lit, et réalisa qu'il était du _mauvais_ côté du lit. Et sa hanche pendait sur le bord.

Un bruit léger vint d'à côté de lui, étouffé par la pile de couvertures. Apparemment, c'était pour cela qu'il avait si froid. Quelqu'un ne partageait pas…

Jack roula sur son côté, mettant son poing contre sa tempe pour soutenir sa tête et tira un coin du drap, juste assez pour couvrir la moitié basse de son corps. Le mouvement des couvertures révéla le visage de Sam, ses yeux fermés et ses joues roses du sommeil.

Jack sourit. _Bon dieu !_ Ce n'était pas un rêve après tout.

Elle prit une aspiration, et le plus doux des ronflements vibra à travers sa gorge. Eh bien, aucun doute… elle avait aussi tous les oreillers.

Jack leva une main et prudemment frotta le bout de ses doigts sous son oreille. Elle remua, grogna doucement, mais ne bougea pas. Il essaya de ne pas rire, et recommença. Cette fois, quand il chatouilla l'endroit, Sam fit ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les huit dernières années. Elle roula vers lui.

Mais cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en clignant et elle le regarda.

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix basse.

Sam repoussa quelques couvertures de son visage, révélant son sourire, et elle leva ses lèvres vers lui pour un baiser doux et long. « Bonjour », répondit-elle quand elle s'appuya en arrière sur les oreillers.

Jack fixait – il savait qu'il fixait – mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Samantha Carter était dans son lit. _Nue_. Et ils avaient _donc_ fait l'amour la nuit dernière. Le souvenir de chaque instant était frais dans son esprit, et il sourit.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi… ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda Sam.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis sourit à nouveau simplement. « Rien. »

Les yeux de Sam s'étrécirent, et sa main glissa hors des couvertures pour le toucher. Ses doigts jouaient sur sa peau, griffant et s'enroulant dans les poils de sa poitrine. La chaleur se répandit à ce contact, et certaines autres parties de l'anatomie de Jack commencèrent à s'éveiller et crier _Bonjour !_

« Sam, nous devons parler. »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs sur les siens pendant un instant, puis elle se détourna à nouveau. « Pas parler. Dormir… »

« Oh, non. C'est sérieux. » Jack leva une main et tira un coup sec sur les couvertures, les baissant suffisamment pour finalement le couvrir. « Tu es une voleuse de couvertures et d'oreillers, et tu monopolises sérieusement le lit. Et tu dors sur _mon_ côté du lit. »

« Non, ceci est mon côté du lit. Et si tu veux les couvertures, tu n'as qu'à dormir plus près de moi. »

Jack roula sur elle, couvrant sa bouche d'un baiser torride qui arracha un ronronnement profond et rauque de son amante blonde. Les bras de Sam sortirent de sous les couvertures et encerclèrent ses épaules alors qu'il les tirait et les poussait hors du chemin jusqu'à ce que finalement – ah ! – la peau rencontra la peau.

Il glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs, savourant les pentes et les courbes qu'il avait uniquement imaginées, jusqu'à ses hanches. Sa bouche toujours sur la sienne, leurs langues et leurs lèvres refaisant connaissance, Jack saisit le corps de Sam et glissa lentement en elle.

Sam haleta et gémit, ses bras se resserrant autour de ses épaules.

« Tu aimes ? » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge.

Elle hocha la tête. Jack embrassa son cou, ses épaules, et descendit son bras alors que lentement il glissait en et hors de son corps. Il prit son temps à chaque poussée, savourant l'action lente et douce de leur rapport amoureux matinal. Les mains de Sam se baladaient sur son dos, ses lèvres pressant et embrassant sa gorge, envoyant de petites vagues de décharges descendre le long de sa moelle épinière.

Le téléphone à côté du lit sonna, et bougeant seulement sa tête de l'exploration de son cou pour regarder l'heure, Jack étouffa un grognement. Il était plus de neuf heures, et malheureusement, c'était seulement mercredi. Il entendit le petit grognement de protestation de Sam.

« Merrr », murmura-t-il, n'arrêtant pas son mouvement au rythme lent.

Jack se releva sur ses coudes, et prit le téléphone lorsqu'il sonna à nouveau. Le changement d'angle fit haleter Sam et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il entrait à nouveau en elle. Jack sourit comme il décrochait le téléphone.

« Oui. »

« Mon Général, c'est le Sergent Harriman. »

« Oui, Walter. Je sais. Je me suis réveillé tard ce matin. » Il garda son regard sur Sam, dont les joues étaient à présent rouges et sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller.

« Oui, Monsieur. Dois-je reporter le débriefing de l'équipe scientifique SG-7 prévu à 9:30 ? »

Jack dut se mordre durement pour étouffer un gémissement alors que Sam se cambra, rendant brusquement _très_ difficile de se concentrer sur l'appel téléphonique. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses, et ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent, l'incitant à bouger plus fermement – plus profondément.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Walter », réussit à articuler Jack. « Ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci, mon Général. »

Jack éteignit le téléphone et le laissa tomber sur le sol à côté du lit. « Ca c'était pas gentil... » dit-il contre sa poitrine se déplaçant pour aspirer un mamelon érigé dans sa bouche.

Sam haleta. « Jack ! »

'_Dieu, il aimait cela quand elle criait son nom !'_

-----------

« Je t'emprunte un de tes t-shirts. C'est d'accord ? »

Jack s'arrêta de verser leur café pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sam entra dans la cuisine pieds nus, portant le même incroyable jean de la nuit d'avant mais avec un de ses T-shirts gris de l'Air Force… et surtout _définitivement_ sans soutien-gorge.

« Oh, oui… ab-so-lu-ment. »

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Presque dix heures. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir Walter éloigné avant qu'on envoie une escouade de recherche ?

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche, et sa peau avait un éclat humide. Alors qu'elle ébouriffait ses cheveux avec ses doigts, Jack se retrouva hypnotisé par la façon dont ses seins bougeaient sous le coton à chaque mouvement. Sam s'arrêta, ses mains dans les cheveux, le regardant.

« Quoi ? »

Jack posa la cafetière, et sans un mot, traversa la cuisine en trois enjambées pour la prendre contre lui et cacher son visage contre sa gorge avec un grognement.

« Un homme pourrait s'habituer à ça » dit-il, se reculant pour embrasser ses lèvres et regarder son visage.

Sam lui sourit, ses mains reposant sur ses bras alors qu'il la tenait. « De même qu'une femme. »

« Café ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Avec répugnance, Jack la libéra pour finir de verser leurs cafés. Il prit une cuillère sur l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier et mit deux généreuses cuillérées de sucre dans chaque tasse, mélangeant avant de lui en tendre une. Elle prit le mug, et but à petites gorgées avec un gémissement bienheureux.

« Mmmmm, c'est bon. »

« A quelle heure dois-tu faire ton rapport aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas avant 13:30. J'ai toute la matinée de libre. »

Jack grimaça. _'Ah, merde_.' C'est bien. Elle en avait besoin pour… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Rencontrer le photographe. Donc _pas_ un sujet dont il voulait parler après l'incroyable nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Enfin, peut-être… simplement, pas tout de suite.

Jack s'appuya sur le coin de son comptoir, un bras sur sa poitrine et son café dans l'autre main. Sam se tenait à côté de lui, faisant face à l'évier alors que le soleil matinal entrait à travers la fenêtre pour frapper son visage. Elle tenait le mug près de son nez aussi elle inhalait à chaque respiration la vapeur qui montait, les yeux fermés. Alors un petit sourire, osa-t-il l'appeler _bienheureux_, étira ses lèvres.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, aimant le simple fait de pouvoir le faire, et essaya encore de _vraiment_ accepter le fait qu'elle était ici. Qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit, dans ses bras, et qu'elle était à côté de lui quand il s'était réveillé.

Jack leva une main et saisit son bras. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent de surprise, mais elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il lui prit le mug des mains et le posa sur le comptoir, la tirant vers lui. Après avoir écarté ses pieds, il l'attira dans l'espace entre ses jambes pour qu'il puisse la tenir contre sa poitrine. Sam sourit et posa sa joue sur son cœur et enroula ses bras autour de son corps et il en fit de même, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tu prends ton moment de câlin pendant que tu peux ? » demanda Sam, sa voix pleine de taquinerie.

Jack la lorgna et haussa les épaules. « Faut-il que tu appelles cela _moment de câlin_ ? »

Elle gloussa doucement, puis se blottit davantage contre lui. Durant des années, depuis qu'il avait finalement admis combien ses sentiments pour son second étaient profonds, Jack s'était laissé aller à fantasmer beaucoup de fois à des nuits comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé un moment comme celui-ci… simplement la tenir dans ses bras dans sa cuisine, environnés par l'odeur de café frais et l'air du matin.

Le sexe était fantastique… mais ça aussi.

En parlant de sexe…

« Voudrais-tu tester la solidité de ce comptoir ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Est-ce tout ce à quoi tu peux penser à présent ? » demanda Sam, ses yeux étincelants et son sourire brillant.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Regardons les choses en face. Je ne suis pas si compliqué. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais aperçut le changement dans son expression, celle qu'il reconnut immédiatement, celle qu'il avait vue beaucoup de fois en huit ans. Elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, saisissant quelque fait qui se balançait à l'arrière de son esprit qui probablement résoudrait le dilemme quel qu'il soit auquel ils feraient face ou d'une manière ou d'une autre sauverait la planète entière. Puisque la planète n'était pas en danger immédiat, Jack espéra que ce n'était rien de vraiment sérieux.

« Sam… ? »

« Tu m'as dit cela avant », dit-elle, sa voix distante.

Il haussa un sourcil. « D'a…ccord. »

« Quand j'étais coincée sur le Prométhée. »

Jack leva une main pour poser sa paume contre sa joue. « Sam, tu étais seule sur le Prométhée. J'étais ici. Crois-moi, je m'en rappelle. Ca m'a presque rendu dingue d'essayer de te retrouver. »

Sam ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Non, je sais que _tu_ n'étais pas là. Mais… je t'ai vu. Pas seulement toi. J'ai vu Daniel, Teal'c et mon père, aussi. Et la petite fille… »

« Y avait-il un épouvantail et un homme en fer blanc, aussi ? »

« Jack ! »

« D'accord, je suis désolé. Tu es revenue avec une sale contusion. Aussi, si tu voyais des choses… Attends une minute ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rien vu de tout ça dans ton rapport. »

Elle évita de le regarder, secouant sa tête. « Aucune importance. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Je ne veux pas. Sam… »

Mais elle s'était déjà retirée profondément dans ses pensées, fixant au-dessus de son épaule un point insignifiant, et il pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Il entrelaça ses doigts derrière son dos, l'observant pendant quelques minutes – les légères modifications de son expression et le strabisme de ses yeux. Finalement, il se pencha près de son oreille.

« Coucouuuuuu… »

Sam cligna lentement ses yeux, et tourna son regard vers lui, mais son attention semblait encore être dans une autre galaxie, sur le Prométhée. Jack étudia son visage, essayant de lire son expression.

« Sam, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Mon père m'a dit de renoncer à tout ce qui m'empêchait d'être heureuse. Qui m'empêchait de trouver l'amour. D'être aimée. »

« Avant de mourir ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, sur le Prométhée », râla-t-elle, semblant frustrée qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre ses pensées.

Jack hocha la tête lentement. « L'hallucination de Jacob. »

« Oui. Mais… je pense que j'ai mal compris. »

« Comment ? »

Sam tordit ses lèvres, ses yeux légèrement plissés. Elle réfléchissait encore, calculait, étudiait. « J'ai cru qu'il voulait dire que je devais _te_ laisser partir. »

Jack modifia son poids, l'amenant plus près dans l'espace entre ses cuisses. Dans cette position, lui et Sam étaient au même niveau, et il s'assura de garder son regard rivé au sien.

« Alors, tu t'es mise avec Pete ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Peut-être qu'il voulait dire de laisser tomber tes vêtements », dit Jack avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sam inclina la tête. « Excuse-moi ? »

Jack laissa son regard glisser sur son corps, se rappelant exactement comment toutes les courbes sous ses vêtements avaient l'air alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. « Je pense que ç'aurait été un moyen rapide pour trouver le bonheur… Je sais que ça l'aurait été pour _moi_, en tout cas. »

Sam rit, son visage s'illuminant à nouveau du sourire qu'il aimant tant, et elle tapa son épaule. « Jack ! »

« Je dis simplement… »

Sam secoua sa tête et sortit de son étreinte, reprenant son café. Elle alla au réfrigérateur et ouvrit la porte, regardant à l'intérieur alors que Jack admirait ses fesses avec un sourire malicieux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Jack, tu n'as rien ici sinon de la bière, des œufs et du pain. »

« J'ai dit qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre, et c'est vrai qu'il y de quoi commencer un _super_ petit déjeuner. »

Sam ferma le réfrigérateur et se retourna vers lui. « Ne dois-tu pas aller travailler ? »

Il remua un doigt vers elle. « Non. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit dans ton petit _rêve_ ? »

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ! »

« Et je suis censé te croire ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester, mais une rougeur éclata sur ses joues. Jack pointa un doigt sur elle. « Aha ! Je le savais ! »

« Tu n'as _aucune_ idée de quoi tu parles. »

Jack sourit d'un petit air satisfait. « Etait-ce aussi bien que cette nuit ? »

Lentement, un sourire sexy étira les lèvres de Sam et elle appuya ses hanches sur le bord du comptoir, croisant ses bras sur son corps. Le geste réussit seulement à pousser ses seins libres contre le coton mince du t-shirt, créant un effet excitant. « Aucun rêve n'était aussi bien que cette nuit. »

Jack étouffa son gémissement et modifia sa position. Il déglutit difficilement. « Bon, alors… qu'est-ce que j'ai soi-disant dit d'autre ? »

Sam fit un grand sourire malicieux, et il sut qu'_elle_ savait ce qu'elle lui faisait. « Très bien. Hum… tu as fait ce que tu fais habituellement. Tu m'as dit de résoudre le problème, et dit que tu savais que je le pouvais. »

« C'est ce que font les amis, non ? » Elle le fusilla du regard ce qui lui fit hausser ses sourcils. « Quelque chose que j'ai dit ? »

« _C'est_ ce que tu as dit. _C'est ce que font les amis_. »

« Eh bien, Sam… nous _sommes_ amis. »

« Oui, mais… sur le vaisseau… tu disais que c'est tout ce que nous étions. »

« J'ai dit ça ? »

« Eh bien, pas en ces termes. »

Jack fit un sourire suffisant, et s'éloigna du comptoir, vers elle. Il posa une main sur le bord du four, se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient justes à quelques centimètres. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai _exactement_ dit, Sam ? »

Sam sourit, et il espéra qu'elle avait autant de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation que lui. Son regard se posa sur sa bouche et revint à ses yeux. « Tu étais la seule _hallucination_ qui agissait comme si tu savais ce que tu étais. Tu disais que tout ceci se passait dans ma tête, dans mon esprit, donc nous pouvions aussi bien être honnêtes. Alors, je t'ai demandé… »

« Tu m'as demandé quoi ? »

Il la regarda déglutir, son regard se baissant à nouveau, mais cette fois sur le côté. Jack toucha son menton avec ses doigts, la pressant de regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« J'ai demandé si cela ferait une différence si je quittais l'Air Force. Ou, si c'était seulement une excuse. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu as dit que tu ne me demanderais jamais de renoncer à ma carrière. »

Jack caressa son menton avec son pouce, passant sur sa lèvre inférieure, et aimant le fait qu'il _pouvait_ le faire. « Et je ne le ferai pas. »

« J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. J'ai demandé si c'était parce que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi. Et je t'ai dit que je renoncerais à toi si tu ne ressentais rien. »

« Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas », dit-il, déplaçant sa main de sa mâchoire à son épaule et glissa ses phalanges sur le devant de son t-shirt par-dessus les courbes de ses seins. La respiration de Sam s'accéléra et les pointes de ses seins pressèrent contre le tissu.

« Et visiblement, je n'ai pas renoncé à toi. » Sa voix était lourde alors qu'elle recherchait son contact. « Mais c'est alors que tu m'as dit que le problème venait de moi, que tu n'étais pas si compliqué. »

« Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. »

« Si, tu l'es ».

« Comment expliques-tu ça ? »

« Jack ! Tu es comme… comme un code binaire. Tu es complexe dans ta simplicité. »

Jack essaya de paraître dégoûté. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tout code binaire est fait de séries de zéro et de un… simple. Mais quand combinés en des milliers de combinaisons, ces codes peuvent contrôler le monde avec leur complexité ! »

Il se pencha plus près, laissant juste son nez et le contact le plus infime de ses lèvres frôler sa gorge alors que ses doigts trouvaient et jouaient avec ses mamelons. « T'ai-je jamais dit combien tu es _sexy_ quand tu parles de sciences ? »

Il la sentit déglutir, son léger gémissement vibrant contre sa peau. Jack recula pour passer ses doigts sur ses seins, caressant les côtés et en dessous. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre, Sam ? »

« Qu'aussi longtemps que je penserais à toi, je ne trouverai personne d'autre. »

« Si j'ai dit ça, je suis un idiot. »

Les mains de Sam touchèrent ses bras, et la chaleur brûla presque sa peau alors qu'elle glissa ses paumes sur les manches de son T-shirt. Elle se pencha vers lui alors qu'il caressa sa gorge avec sa langue et aspira le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche. « Tu – tu ne l'as pas dit… » essaya-t-elle de dire, sa respiration hachée et haletante. « Tu… juste… »

« Tu n'étais pas d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt pour la remplir avec son sein. Sam gémit.

« Dis-moi ce que _j_'ai dit, Sam », demanda-t-il, alors que ses doigts glissaient le long de la ceinture de son jeans vers le bouton. Il se recula pour regarder son visage.

Les yeux de Sam étaient sombres d'excitation, sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'elle essayait de respirer. Sam passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa main se faufilant sous le t-shirt de Jack. « Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Maintenant _ça_ je le crois. »

Sam sourit, et Jack couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne. Il les tourna ensemble, et fut sur le point de tester sa théorie sur la résistance de son comptoir quand le téléphone sonna. Il grogna bruyamment, et Sam éclata de rire alors qu'il reculait dans la cuisine pour décrocher le téléphone du mur.

« Oui, Walter. J'arrive ! »

« Je suis désolé, mon Général. Teal'c a repris contact, et sera de retour au SGC sous peu. Il a affirmé qu'il était important que vous soyez ici à son retour. »

« Très bien. Je serai là dans quinze minutes. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone, et se retourna, mais Sam était partie. Jack alla dans l'entrée et la trouva assise sur les marches menant au salon, laçant ses baskets.

« Des problèmes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Jack. « Teal'c est sur le chemin du retour. »

Sam hocha la tête et se leva. « Tu y vas. Je rentre à la maison prendre des vêtements de rechange. J'y serai vingt minutes derrière toi. »

Sam ramassa son sac du sol où elle l'avait laissé la nuit précédente, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Jack saisit son bras, la retournant vers lui. Avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot, il bâillonna sa bouche d'un baiser long, profond et à couper le souffle. Quand il se détacha, Sam respira goulûment.

« Wow ! »

Jack sourit largement. « Je te vois au travail… chérie. »


	10. Chapter 10

_**Attention **: passage NC17 dans la deuxième partie du chapitre_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« Wow, Sam… Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

Sam haussa les épaules, levant son regard du diagramme du prototype de la machine temporelle sur son ordinateur pour regarder Daniel. Elle sourit, se sentant simplement bien d'être capable de regarder son visage à nouveau.

« Voyez ce qui arrive quand vous vous sauvez, êtes capturé par l'ennemi, mourez, ascensionnez, et revenez encore ? Des choses arrivent. »

« Oui… » dit-il avec un sourire ironique. « Je dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça. »

Sam rit et appuya son menton sur sa main. « C'est bon de vous avoir de retour, Daniel. »

Daniel se pencha en avant et serra sa main, son sourire sincère. « C'est bon d'être de retour. Bien que, revenir totalement nu… ça j'aurais pu faire sans. »

Sam rit, et poussa sur le côté son ordinateur portable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les diagrammes et les informations pour l'instant. Son esprit était trop divisé, trop dispersé. Au cours des 72 heures, la galaxie avait été presque détruite par Anubis, elle s'était tenue près de Jack attendant l'auto-destruction du SGC, uniquement pour la voir arrêtée par une main invisible, et Daniel était revenu. Elle avait à peine dormi, et n'avait pas quitté la base depuis son arrivée trois jours auparavant.

Et avant cela… avant cela sa vie entière avait changé.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je suis simplement heureuse que tout fonctionne comme ça doit l'être », dit Sam, repoussant les souvenirs de Jack qui survinrent dans son esprit.

Trois jours… et il lui manquait. Elle le voyait à la base. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant que le compte à rebours défilait, et par la suite quand Bra'tac et Teal'c étaient revenus de Dakara dans la salle de briefing, mais depuis lors ce n'était plus que de brefs coups d'œil dans les couloirs et pas grand-chose d'autre.

Daniel retira sa main et croisa ses bras sur la table, la lorgnant. « Alors, vous allez réellement bien après l'annulation des fiançailles ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui. C'était la bonne chose à faire, Daniel. »

« Je suis désolé pour votre père, Sam. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être là. Etre là pour vous. »

Elle sourit, et leva une main pour toucher la main de Daniel. « Je sais. Ca va. Je n'étais pas seule, Daniel. »

Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais Sam perçut son regard se diriger vers l'embrasure de la porte derrière elle. « Salut, Jack. »

La peau de Sam réagit instantanément, et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Elle se redressa sur son tabouret, sentant le changement dans l'air autour d'elle alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas fermer les yeux et savourer cela.

« Salut tout le monde. Vous faites quoi ? »

« Sam me mettait au courant de ce que j'avais raté. »

« Oh ? »

Il s'avança derrière elle, mais pas assez près pour que leurs corps se touchent. C'était la même chanson et la même danse qu'ils avaient si prudemment chorégraphiées depuis les huit dernières années. Proches, mais pas trop proches. Ne pas se toucher. Ne pas se regarder trop longtemps, ou se parler trop bas. Jack appuya sa main sur le bord de la table à seulement quelques centimètres d'où son coude reposait.

Elle jura que Daniel _avait dû _entendre les battements de son cœur !

« Juste l'essentiel, monsieur », réussit-elle à dire.

« Ah. La rébellion Jaffa… la fin du monde… »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Elle a rompu ses fiançailles », ajouta Daniel.

Sam déglutit. « C-a, aussi. »

« Ah », dit encore Jack. « Ecoutez, les scientifiques de la zone 51 se demandent si vous avez fait des progrès sur les données qu'ils vous ont envoyées concernant la machine temporelle des Anciens. »

Sam tourna sur son tabouret pour tirer le portable vers elle. Alors qu'elle l'atteignait, Jack le fit, aussi, et sa main recouvrit la sienne sur le coin de l'écran. Sa paume et ses doigts étaient si chauds et agréables contre sa peau, elle voulut retourner sa main et entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Mais elle se contenta d'amener le portable devant elle, se forçant à ne pas réagir ni à se retirer brusquement d'un contact qui semblait tout à fait innocent.

« J'y travaille encore, Monsieur. Je devrais avoir une réponse demain ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et ce fut presque sa perte. _'Dieu, ça allait être dur !'_ Et comment diable réussissait-il à paraître si calme ? Si naturel ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas… peut-être que c'était seulement elle ? Sam se mordit la lèvre... profondément.

« Pas si cela signifie que vous restez encore à la base cette nuit », dit Jack, haussant un sourcil. « Vous avez été ici trois jours. Rentrez chez vous, Carter. Ceci peut attendre. »

Sam hocha la tête, et se retourna vers l'écran. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Puis elle entendit le léger grognement de Daniel. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux ensemble et le regardèrent en même temps. Daniel était assis au bout de la table, son menton reposant sur sa main, les regardant avec un grand sourire, avec un sourire presque idiot sur son visage.

Sam changea de position, redressant son dos contre le nœud qui s'était formé là pendant qu'elle était recroquevillée sur l'ordinateur. « Quoi ? »

Daniel sourit plus largement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

Il se racla la gorge et s'assit, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Vous savez, je pourrais feindre d'être blessé. Je veux dire, après huit ans, je considère que vous deux, mes plus proches amis… pratiquement ma famille. Mais, je comprends. Vraiment, » dit-il avec à nouveau un large sourire.

« Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous-- » commença à dire Jack.

Sam leva sa main, et toucha la poitrine de Jack. Ses sourcils se levèrent, et il la regarda, complètement surpris par le contact.

« Je ne crois pas que nous le dupons, » dit-elle simplement.

« Non, » ajouta Daniel.

« Daniel… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack. Ca s'arrête avec moi. »

Sam sourit, un poids ôté de ses épaules. Elle devrait probablement être inquiète qu'ils n'aient pas été capables de cacher la vérité à Daniel plus de cinq minutes, mais le fait qu'il sache compensait son inquiétude. En plus de Janet Fraiser, elle considérait Daniel comme un de ses plus proches amis.

Daniel sauta de son tabouret et se rapprocha plus près d'eux pour tapoter l'épaule de Jack. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre le remarquera. »

« Cela ne vous a pris que trois minutes, » dit Jack avec un grognement dans sa voix.

Daniel rit. « Jack, j'ai passé les huit dernières années à vous regarder tous les deux essayer de résoudre cela. Je vous connais. Tous les deux. Et ça en vaut la peine, je suis heureux pour vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Et vous devriez faire tout ce qu'il faut pour garder ça. »

Il tapota à nouveau l'épaule de Jack, et siffla un air en partant.

Quand ils furent seuls, Sam leva les yeux sur Jack et dut remettre ses mains dans son giron pour les empêcher de le toucher à nouveau. Elle souhaita vraiment à cet instant que chaque centimètre carré du SGC ne soit pas surveillé par les caméras. Heureusement, elles n'enregistraient pas le son. Seulement les images.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-elle simplement.

Jack se pencha sur le côté, feignant de s'intéresser à l'image sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et Sam joua le jeu, se tournant pour que son dos soit vers la poitrine de Jack. Ses plaques d'identifications s'échappèrent de son t-shirt et le métal chaud frôla sa nuque.

« C'est pourquoi tu vas quitter cette base cette nuit. »

« Est-ce un ordre ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il tourna sa tête pour rencontrer son regard. « S'il faut qu'il en soit ainsi… »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Le regard de Jack descendit sur ses lèvres, puis sur son corps, s'attardant sur les zones qui fourmillèrent et palpitèrent sous son regard attentif. Quand son regard revint sur son visage, la respiration de Sam s'altéra à la sombre intensité dans ses yeux bruns.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser m'appeler 'monsieur' maintenant que je sais quel est ton goût. »

Sam ferma les yeux, chaque centimètre carré de son corps s'enflammant de désir en un battement de coeur. « Jack… » dit-elle doucement.

« Nous avons tenu le coup pendant huit ans, et maintenant je ne peux pas attendre trois jours », dit-il avec un petit gloussement qui lui fit ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux.

Sam sourit. « Je sais. »

Jack se racla la gorge et recula un peu, mais Sam l'aperçut enfoncer sa main dans la poche de son treillis… et la bosse flagrante qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Sam secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux rien faire avec seulement des diagrammes. J'ai besoin de l'appareil ici pour faire des progrès. Ils n'arrivent pas à le faire fonctionner parce qu'ils n'ont personne là-bas avec les bonnes aptitudes et le bon gène pour que ça marche. »

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Vous ! Oui. »

« Voulez-vous le ramener au SGC ? »

« Jack -- Monsieur-- » se corrigea-t-elle. Elle devait se rappeler, devait se _forcer_ à se rappeler, qu'au SGC il _devait _être le Général. Il devait être son supérieur. Autrement, ceci serait terminé avant la fin de la semaine. « Avec l'appareil ici, je peux le tester lorsque j'en aurai besoin… et avec vous facilement disponible pour le faire marcher, nous le réparerions en un rien de temps. »

Jack tapota la table avec ses doigts. « Bien. Je vais organiser un transport pour l'amener ici. »

« Merci. »

Jack fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur, ses yeux louchant légèrement et ses lèvres faisant la moue. Sam l'observa pendant une minute, se demandant quelle pensée avait soudain traversé son esprit. Il se racla la gorge et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Carter, quand nous l'aurons réparé… nous devrons probablement le prendre pour faire un test, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Sam haussa un sourcil et sourit. « Un test ? »

« Ouais… pour s'assurer qu'il marche. »

Elle s'adossa et se tourna sur le tabouret pour lui faire face, croisant ses bras. Jack appuya sa hanche sur le bord de la table et fit de son mieux pour avoir un air innocent sur son visage.

« Pensiez-vous à quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas… » Il gonfla ses lèvres et relâcha un souffle. « C'est juste une idée… mais… 1908 me vient à l'esprit. »

« 1908 ? »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est l'année où les Cubs ont gagné le championnat. »

Sam gloussa. « Monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'utiliser un appareil alien pour retourner dans le passé et regarder un match de baseball est une bonne idée, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« C'est le _Championnat du monde_… ce n'est pas juste _un_ match… »

Sam secoua la tête. « Ah, ah… non. »

« Allez… qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? »

« Jouer avec la ligne du temps pourrait avoir de _graves_ conséquences ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tout pourrait arriver… »

« C'est juste un match ! Allez, Sam… »

Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, et Jack se racla la gorge.

« Carter », rectifia-t-il. « Vous ne le regretterez pas… »

« Oh, vraiment… »

Il baissa ses sourcils et sourit largement, une fossette se formant sur chaque joue. « Est-ce que ça ne vous donne pas envie ? »

Elle se leva du tabouret et marcha de l'autre côté de la pièce, mettant de la distance entre eux. « Non. »

« J'achèterai la bière… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils vendaient de la bière aux matchs de baseball en 1908, Monsieur. »

« Bon sang !… Popcorn ? »

Elle secoua la tête en récupérant sa veste là où elle l'avait laissée au coin de la pièce. « Non. »

« Hot-dogs. Ils _devaient_ avoir des hot-dogs… »

Elle revint à son ordinateur, cliqua la sourit pour l'arrêter, et attendit jusqu'à ce que l'écran soit noir avant de l'éteindre. « Voulez-vous _vraiment _que je vous explique – en _détail_ - les complexités du continuum espace temps et comment changer même le plus simple événement de l'histoire pourrait changer toute l'histoire ? »

« Nous sommes allés en 1969 et nous n'avons rien chamboulé… »

« Ah, mais nous étions _censés_ le faire. Ca faisait partie de la ligne normale du temps. »

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Sam inclina sa tête, haussant les sourcils, disant sans mots _'Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, croyez-moi.'_

« C'est un match de baseball ! » supplia Jack, en un geste de prière.

Sam rit et secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Qui est le _Général_ ici ? »

Sam lui fit à nouveau face, levant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je pars maintenant, _Général_. Chinois ou pizza ? »

« Chinois. »

Elle hocha la tête, et tourna sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la porte. « Je vous verrai dans une heure. »

-----------

La maison de Jack était dans l'obscurité, à l'exception du faible éclat bleu de la télévision qui créait d'étranges ombres à travers le salon. Le volume était baissé, donc seules les images d'un film bougeaient sur l'écran. Des boîtes à moitié vides de plats chinois jonchaient sa table basse, à côté de deux verres de merlot.

Le seul son dans la pièce était les petits bruits de plaisir que ni Jack ni Sam n'essayèrent d'étouffer.

Sam était assise en travers des cuisses de Jack, ses genoux posés sur les coussins du canapé, son visage enfoui dans son cou alors qu'il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps. _'Dieu, c'était incroyable !' _ La sensation d'elle était si sublime, si réelle, qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment là.

Les mains de Sam tirèrent l'ourlet de son sweat-shirt, et Jack s'avança suffisamment pour qu'elle le remonte sur le dos et l'enlève au-dessus de sa tête. Il détesta rompre le contact avec sa peau le temps de l'enlever, mais oublia cela dès que les mains de Sam furent sur sa poitrine nue et son ventre, tâtonnant pour sa ceinture.

« Lève-toi », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, sa gorge sèche à force de lutter pour respirer comme un être humain normal.

Sam glissa en arrière hors de ses genoux pour se mettre sur ses pieds, ses seins se soulevant et retombant à chacune de ses respirations saccadées. Jack se leva avec elle, leurs corps forcés d'être proches dans l'espace entre la table basse et le canapé. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pas du tout. Jack prit le pull de Sam et l'enleva par-dessus sa tête, s'arrêta à peine pour ôter son soutien-gorge. La tête de Sam tomba en arrière comme il couvrait de ses mains ses seins et passait ses pouces sur les pointes dressées. Un doux gémissement vibra à travers elle.

Il ne se rappela pas faire cela, seulement que ses mains et celles de Sam se déplacèrent de leur propre volonté et qu'elles ôtèrent leurs derniers vêtements. Jack tira Sam contre lui, peau contre peau, et déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule nue.

« Jack », murmura-t-elle, sa voix lourde et rauque.

Il s'écarta et ouvrit les yeux, regardant son visage. Ceci devait être le paradis. Sam lui sourit, et puis poussa doucement sur ses épaules. Sans discuter, Jack s'assit sur le canapé et prit ses mains alors qu'elle reprit sa position sur ses cuisses. Jack saisit ses hanches, et Sam, les mains sur les épaules de Jack, s'éleva et le laissa glisser dans sa chaleur.

Jack se mordit la lèvre et rejeta la tête en arrière sur les coussins du canapé.

'_Bon Dieu !'_

Sam s'appuya sur lui, ses seins pressés sur sa poitrine nue, ses lèvres et ses dents mordillant sa clavicule et sa gorge. Elle bougea sur lui, imposant le rythme et la profondeur de la pénétration, et chaque poussée lui fit presque perdre la tête. Jack déplaça les mains de ses hanches vers sa tête, gardant les paumes contre ses joues. Sam se leva sur lui, ses cheveux blonds en bataille autour de son visage, ses yeux fermés.

Elle se tourna vers son contact, attirant le pouce de Jack dans la chaleur de sa bouche alors qu'elle le chevauchait, ses mains glissant vers le ventre de Jack.

Jack gémit, envoyant ses hanches à la rencontre du corps de Sam.

Sam se pencha en arrière, arquant son dos et changeant d'angle. C'était si bon, oh, Dieu ! Il ne pouvait la toucher assez, passant les mains sur ses épaules et ses seins, descendant vers son ventre et ses hanches. Ses doigts caressèrent ses cuisses, ses fesses, la poussant plus fort, le propulsant plus profondément. Le gémissement de Sam se répercuta en elle, et directement en lui.

Il était près de perdre son contrôle, et il ralentit, essayant de se retenir… d'attendre… de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais, merde, c'était dur. Sam était tellement incroyable… si belle…

Sam agrippa ses épaules, ses doigts s'y enfonçant avec une force incroyable, et sa respiration se fit haletante. « Oh, Dieu… Jack. Jack ! »

Il passa une main entre leurs corps joints et caressa son clitoris, et Sam fit une ruade, perdue dans l'intensité de son orgasme. Son corps s'enroula autour de lui et Jack rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un cri long et haché alors que son propre orgasme tirait chaque once de force de son corps par sa violence.

Sam s'effondra contre sa poitrine, sa respiration rapide et hachée. Une fine pellicule de sueur les couvrait tous les deux. Jack embrassa son épaule et caressa son dos, ressentant les petits spasmes parcourant encore le corps de Sam. Doucement, il se tourna et s'allongea sur le canapé, son dos sur les coussins et la tête de Sam sur quelques oreillers. Il essaya de se redresser, mais elle enlaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'obligea à se recoucher, la tête de Jack sur sa poitrine. Jack embrassa sa peau et laissa ses mains caresser son ventre et ses hanches alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux sur le côté.

« Jack ? » dit finalement Sam après plusieurs minutes, quand ils respirèrent à nouveau normalement. Elle peignait les cheveux de Jack avec ses ongles lorsqu'elle parla.

« Mmmmm ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Jack sourit contre sa poitrine et tira la couverture pour les recouvrir. Il se déplaça pour avoir une position plus confortable et Sam bougea sur le côté, se moulant contre lui. Ils se prirent leurs mains, les paumes des siennes contre le dos des mains à elle. Jack embrassa son épaule nue. _'Dieu, il adorait embrasser sa peau !'_

« Je t'aime, Sam. »

Elle gémit, longuement, doucement et profondément, et s'installa dans le canapé utilisant son autre bras comme un oreiller. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Jack ne sente le changement dans sa respiration et sut qu'elle dérivait vers le sommeil. Il se releva aussi loin qu'il put sans la déranger et regarda son visage, encore éclairé par les images de la télévision.

« Toujours… »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

« Alors, êtes-vous habitué à être de nouveau un _humain_ ? » demanda Sam, prenant une bouchée de son omelette au fromage dans le mess.

Daniel haussa les sourcils et coupa sa gaufre avec sa fourchette. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi difficile cette fois. Cette fois personne n'a emballé mes affaires et cédé mon appartement. »

Sam sourit, prenant une autre bouchée. Elle était affamée ! Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup de calories à récupérer, celles qu'elle avait dépensées au cours des deux derniers jours. « Eh bien, vous étiez parti plus d'un an la dernière fois. »

Daniel acquiesça. « C'est vrai. »

« Salutations, Daniel Jackson. Colonel Carter », dit Teal'c comme il approchait de leur table, son plateau lourdement chargé avec son petit déjeuner habituel.

« Hé, Teal'c. » Sam déplaça son plateau vide pour qu'il ait une place pour s'asseoir. « Avez-vous entendu parlé de cette curieuse découverte à Gizeh ? »

Daniel secoua la tête, versant plus de sirop sur ses gaufres. « Seulement que cela avait fait complètement paniqué les archéologues là-bas, et que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le SGC. Je suppose que tout ce qui y est relié a été amené ici aussitôt. »

Sam hocha la tête. « J'étais dans le bureau du Général quand il a reçu le premier appel. Je meurs d'envie de savoir… Quoi ? »

Daniel avait un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, en coupant sa gaufre en morceaux plus petits. « Rien. »

Elle posa sa fourchette. « Quoi ? »

« Je crois que Daniel Jackson trouve amusante votre référence à O'Neill en ces termes formels alors que lui et moi sommes conscients du changement survenu dans votre relation. »

La bouche de Sam tomba et elle fixa Teal'c pendant un moment. Il lui retourna le regard, un sourcil levé, puis mit un raisin dans sa bouche. Sam se tourna vers Daniel, faisant une moue et étrécissant les yeux. « Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous ne _diriez_ rien ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Daniel. « Teal'c _me_ l'a dit ! »

Sa bouche béa à nouveau. Daniel sourit, roulant un morceau de gaufre dans le sirop. « Je vous l'ai dit, Sam. Nous vous connaissons tous les deux. Nous étions témoin de toute cette _chose_ depuis huit _longues_ années. »

Sam sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et elle posa son front dans ses mains. « Pour l'amour du ciel… » marmonna-t-elle.

Daniel renifla et tenta de prendre une gorgée de son café.

Jack apparut, se glissant dans une chaise vide à côté de Daniel, un sourire sur le visage. « Ravi de vous rencontrer tous ici… »

« Bonjour, Jack, » dit Daniel, un sourire stupide toujours sur le visage.

Sam lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« Aïe ! »

Jack les regarda à tour de rôle, une expression intriguée sur le visage, mais ne posa pas de question. « Quand vous aurez mangé, j'ai quelque chose de _très, très_ intéressant à vous montrer. »

Sam se redressa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce le mystère trouvé à Gizeh ? » demanda Daniel.

Jack sourit et remua un doigt. « Mangez, et vous verrez. Mais… pendant que je vous ai tous les trois ici, j'ai eu une idée ce matin. »

« Ce serait en effet une occasion de grande importance. »

Tous les trois regardèrent Teal'c, et Sam était sûre qu'elle devait avoir une expression aussi surprise que Jack et Daniel. Sam étouffa son rire en se raclant la gorge tandis que Jack glissait un autre regard oblique au grand Jaffa avant de continuer.

« Alors je _disais_… pour célébrer le retour de Daniel chez les vivants, une fois de plus, je pensais que tous les quatre nous pourrions prendre un week-end et aller à mon chalet. »

« Et pêcher ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui, pêcher ! Bien sûr. Ou… simplement… vous savez. Paresser. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. J'irai, » dit Daniel. « Un week-end loin d'ici me fera du bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

Sam croisa ses bras sur la table et rencontra le regard de Jack par-dessus le distributeur de serviettes et le récipient à condiments. Un coin de sa bouche relevé en un sourire ironique.

« Et vous, Carter ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'autoriser à sourire, hochant la tête. « Oh, oui. J'irai pêcher. »

Daniel grogna et se leva, prenant son plateau et celui de Sam avec lui. Jack le regarda partir. « Quel est son problème ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Allons voir votre grosse surprise. »

-----------

_« Ah, Jack, vous devriez dire quelque chose… »_

_« Le football universitaire se joue le samedi. Le Pro le dimanche. Et il n'y a pas de poisson dans mon étang… pas du tout… là où je pêche. Je pense que ce sera tout pour moi. »_

Daniel frappa le clavier et la vidéo s'arrêta. Sam regarda Jack, où il était assis se fixant lui-même sur l'écran.

« Est-ce exact ? »

Il la regarda, levant ses sourcils. « Si ça l'est, nous ne ferons rien ? »

« Apparemment, rien de ce que nous avons fait n'a affecté la ligne du temps. »

« Mais nous n'avons rient _fait_. »

« Pas encore », expliqua-t-elle. « Apparemment, nous allions le faire. Dans deux semaines. Mais maintenant, nous n'avons pas à le faire. »

« Excellent. J'aime ça ! »

Daniel acquiesça son accord, et lui et Teal'c partirent dans des directions différentes. Sam leva la main pour prendre la caisse en bois qui contenait le ZPM. Avec cette source de puissance, un monde de possibilité s'ouvrait pour eux. Incluant d'ouvrir à nouveau un vortex vers Atlantis.

« Bon, je vais prendre ceci au labo pour des analyses… »

Jack se leva brusquement de son tabouret, attrapant la caisse avant qu'elle ne puisse la lever de la table. « Non. Je le prendrai. Il y a toute une _pièce_ remplie de dingues là-haut mourant d'envie de mettre leurs mains sur ceci. » Il souleva la boîte, et s'arrêta pour laisser son regard s'égarer sur le corps de Sam. Sam aimait la chaleur à présent familière de sa peau. « Tu as des bagages à faire. »

Il était presque à la porte, et Sam pensa qu'elle était presque sauvée, quand il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Eh, attends une minute… »

'_Merde…'_

« Si nous pouvons réussir à retourner cinq mille ans dans le temps, voler un ZPM, le cacher, laisser à nous-mêmes un message secret, et cela _sans_ changer la ligne du temps, peux-tu sérieusement me dire… »

« Non, Jack. »

« Uniquement un match ? Le dernier… »

« Non ! »

« S'il te plait ? »

« Non ! »

Jack râla, leva la boîte dans ses mains, et quitta la pièce en marmonnant entre ses dents. « Ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se donnent la peine de me donner cette fichue étoile sur mes épaules … si ce n'est même pas pour me permettre d'avoir un peu de fun. Personne ne m'écoute de toute façon… »

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle sourit et soupira. Dieu, elle l'aimait.

-----------

Le soleil s'était couché il y a une demi-heure, et maintenant les trois quarts de la lune se reflétaient sur l'eau de l'étang de Jack, faisant paraître l'eau presque noire. Il était assis sur le quai, ses talons soutenus entre deux planches et ses genoux relevés pour qu'il puisse reposer ses coudes dessus. Une bière tiède et oubliée posée sur le quai près de ses pieds.

La journée avait été superbe. Quelque chose qu'il avait désirée pendant des années. Sam Carter à son chalet. D'accord, Teal'c et Daniel étaient venus aussi … mais c'était tout de même totalement incroyable.

Il était encore la plupart du temps sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après si longtemps, tout ce qu'il désirait était là devant lui.

Presque.

Jack entendit ses pas souples à travers l'herbe avant qu'elle ne marche sur le petit quai, et leva la main pour couvrir la sienne quand elle la posa sur son épaule.

« Je pensais que tu étais seulement sorti pour t'assurer que nous avions tout rentré. »

« Je me suis écarté de ce que je voulais faire. »

« Tout va bien ? »

Jack déplaça la bière hors du chemin et allongea ses jambes pour lui faire de la place pour s'asseoir. « Viens. » Sam s'avança entre ses cuisses et s'assit sur le quai en bois, appuyant son dos sur sa poitrine. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

« Jack ? » dit-elle après quelques minutes.

« Tout va bien. »

Sam tourna dans son étreinte pour le regarder. Même dans la semi obscurité il vit l'inquiétude plisser son front. « Parle-moi. »

Il l'embrassa d'abord, adorant la douceur de sa bouche. Puis il l'attira en arrière et caressa sa joue, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. « Je ne veux pas me cacher. »

Elle cligna des yeux, son regard se déplaçant sur son visage. « Jack, nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Je sais. La façon dont les choses sont maintenant, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Alors de quoi parlons-nous ? »

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, gagnant du temps, essayant de calculer ce qu'il devait dire et ce qui pouvait attendre. « Sam, nous savons tous les deux que _quelque chose_ aurait dû changer avant que ceci n'arrive, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Mais-- »

« Nous n'avons simplement jamais dit quoi. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails encore, mais, il se pourrait que certaines choses arrivent… bientôt… et alors nous n'aurons peut-être plus à nous cacher. »

Sam se déplaça pour pouvoir mieux voir son visage. « Jack… quelles sortes de choses ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. Pas même à toi. Me feras-tu confiance ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Toujours. »

Jack enroula ses bras autour d'elle et elle s'appuya à nouveau sur sa poitrine. Une douce brise souffla sur l'eau, transportant la senteur de la terre, des arbres et de la vie. Sam prit une longue, profonde aspiration, la relâchant dans un soupir.

« Nous aurions _vraiment_ dû faire ça il y a des années. »

Jack commença doucement à chanter, quasiment inaudible, à son oreille. « _Land of sky-blue waters. Loofas. Yeah sure you betcha, snookums. __Mosquitos . . . _»

Sam gloussa et se lova davantage dans les bras de Jack. Oui, ça, ici… c'était le paradis.

Fin

* * *

_Note: Voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires _:-) 


End file.
